Clarté et obscurité
by Missloup
Summary: Le Professeur X n'est plus. Magnéto se morfond. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un jouait avec le temps? Et si Charles rencontrait le Professeur X? Et si Erik rencontrait Magnéto? Le passé serait-il modifié? Des sentiments seraient-ils révélés?
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bonjour,

Après avoir vu X-Men First Class, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me lancer dans une fic Charles/Erik tant leur relation est ambiguë (et puis il faut l'avouer ils sont simplement craquants tout comme leurs interprètes, lol).

Je ne connais pas bien l'univers X-Men, j'ai vu les films (il y a longtemps) et j'ai lu quelques comics étant plus jeune, donc, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les incohérences, j'admets avoir pris certains personnages et les avoir adaptés pour les besoins de mon histoire.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, je ne connais pas encore le rythme de publication étant donné que je travaille sur deux autres histoires.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

A bientôt !

Missloup.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : **

.

.

Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent les contours du visage aux traits ridés avec une tendresse, une douceur que personne n'aurait pu imaginer chez lui. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, il inspira profondément, il devait garder le contrôle, ne rien montrer… Un bruit attira soudain son attention. Ses prunelles d'acier fusillèrent l'infirmière qui avait eu le malheur de revenir alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa visite, cette dernière repartie sans demander son reste. Agacé et ne souhaitant plus être dérangé, il verrouilla la porte d'une simple pensée. Son regard se posa alors à nouveau sur le visage du seul homme qu'il avait aimé, il avait l'air si paisible et il espérait que c'était vraiment le cas. Un fin sourire heureux au goût amer se dessina sur son visage, heureux car il l'était de ne l'avoir enfin que pour lui, amer car seul le coma profond dans lequel était plongé son amour leur permettait d'être réunis. Que n'aurait-il donné pour croiser les prunelles à l'azur si pur ? Que n'aurait-il fait pour partager l'une de leur joute verbale ? Que n'aurait-il sacrifié pour retrouver cet amour de jeunesse ? Son seul et unique amour… Lentement, il se pencha vers le corps endormi dans l'immense lit blanc, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de sa Némésis, il aurait tant aimé les sentir bouger contre lui, mais il y avait longtemps que son âme sœur lui avait refusé ce privilège, l'avait privé de ce goût de paradis. Sa douleur n'en était que plus grande alors qu'il se souvenait de ses sourires, de ses regards emplis d'amour posés sur lui, de sa fougue mêlée d'innocence qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Tout à coup, son attention fut attirée par l'un des appareils qui se mit à enregistrer une hausse d'activité. Son sourire s'agrandit. Son plan était en route ! Et vue la soudaine activité cérébrale de son amour, tout marchait selon ses prévisions ! Sa main caressa la joue ridée avant qu'il n'effleure à nouveau les lèvres qui le tentaient depuis tant d'années.

« -Le sens-tu, Charles ? Oui, bien sûr que tu perçois sa présence. Tout va bien se passer, mon ami, et bientôt, oui, bientôt, tu reviendras parmi nous. »

Après un dernier regard sur l'unique personne qui comptait à ses yeux, il sortit de la chambre, l'infirmière se hâta de retrouver sa place auprès de Charles, sachant parfaitement que son sort ne serait guère enviable s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au Professeur Xavier. Remettant son masque de froideur, Erik Lehnsherr mieux connu sous le nom de Magnéto, observa une dernière fois le corps inanimé de son amour avant de refermer la porte, il ne vit donc pas la fine perle translucide qui roula le long de la joue de son amour.

.

.

Scott Summers descendit précipitamment les quelques marches menant au parc d'où des cris provenaient. Jean et Ororo évacuaient déjà les enfants pour les mettre à l'abri. Son regard dissimulé derrière ses lunettes se posa sur deux formes allongées dans l'herbe dont l'une était déjà en train de se redresser. Un juron franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Logan s'élancer vers les nouveaux venus, toutes griffes dehors. Alors qu'il hurlait à Wolverine de stopper son attaque, Scott fut surpris de voir la moto de Logan s'élever dans les airs pour frapper de plein fouet son propriétaire. Le leader des X-Men s'élança à travers la pelouse et stoppa Logan avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau les deux inconnus.

« -Ne sois pas stupide, souffla Scott au mutant qui le fusilla du regard, il contrôle le métal !

-Alors, fais quelque chose, p'tite tête ! Ordonna Wolverine en désignant les deux intrus.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur les lunettes bridant son pouvoir, hésitant à utiliser ce dernier. Soudain, ils ne furent plus seuls. Cyclope reçut un violent coup de pied en plein thorax qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pelouse pendant que Logan se retrouvait immobilisé dans les airs, écartelé par le pouvoir de Magnéto. Scott voulut se relever, mais Azazel qui l'avait attaqué revint à la charge. Alors qu'il parait les coups, il put apercevoir Magnéto s'approcher des deux hommes d'ailleurs celui qui était debout observait avec stupeur le Maître du métal. Soudain, Magnéto propulsa Logan dans sa direction et, malheureusement, Cyclope ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour éviter le choc.

-Dégage de là ! Hurla Wolverine tout en se levant et en le bousculant sans ménagement.

Le cri de rage de Logan résonna à ses oreilles quand il se rendit compte que leurs assaillants avaient disparu grâce à Azazel. Seul un homme se tenait encore allongé dans l'herbe, c'était l'un des deux intrus.

-Par où sont-ils partis ? Interrogea Logan à l'encontre de Jean et Ororo qui revenaient pour leur donner un coup de main.

-Ils se sont éclipsés avec l'aide d'Azazel, répondit Tornade, on ne pourra pas les rattraper.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Appela Jean.

Scott vit sa chère et tendre agenouillée auprès de l'homme qui paraissait inconscient. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle examinait le jeune homme vêtu d'une étrange combinaison bleue et jaune.

-Il est blessé, constata Jean, il perd du sang ! Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie. Vite !

En un éclair, Tornade était de retour avec une civière. Tout en vérifiant de ne pas blesser davantage le jeune homme, ils l'installèrent sur le brancard et le transportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois installé, ils laissèrent l'homme aux bons soins de Jean pour patienter dans le couloir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Scott aux deux autres mutants.

-Aucune idée, répondit Ororo, nous étions dehors avec les enfants quand ils sont tout simplement apparus.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Jean seule avec ce type, marmonna Logan en observant la porte d'un œil noir.

-Elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre, argua Scott. Non, ce qui m'inquiète et m'intrigue, c'est l'autre homme, il est clair qu'il possède le pouvoir de contrôler le métal et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'il soit entre les mains de Magnéto.

-Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient avoir un lien ? Questionna Logan sans quitter la porte des yeux.

-Un lien ? Répéta Scott perplexe.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait être son fils ? S'étonna Ororo qui avait suivi le raisonnement de Wolverine.

-Pourquoi pas ? Maugréa le mutant en haussant les épaules. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce type quand il utilisait son pouvoir qui me faisait penser à l'autre taré de Magnéto.

-Enfin, cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils sont apparus en plein milieu de l'Institut, leur rappela Ororo.

Logan allait ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour dire que cela n'avait aucune importance et qu'ils devaient se méfier de l'homme allongé dans l'infirmerie, quand la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Jean.

-Alors ? L'interrogea Scott.

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, avoua Jean d'un ton rassuré, il a eu beaucoup de chance, la balle a effleuré sa colonne vertébrale, à quelques millimètres près, il perdait l'usage de ses jambes. La blessure est superficielle, il devrait être rapidement sur pieds.

-Que sais-tu de lui ? Questionna Ororo.

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai essayé de lire en lui, mais je me suis heurtée à un mur que je n'ai pu franchir.

-Un télépathe ? Supposa Logan.

-Peut-être ou alors je suis passée à côté de quelque chose dans mon examen médical, Hank est meilleur médecin que moi, je devrais l'appeler, j'ai pu passer à côté d'une commotion ou…

-Du calme, ma belle, la stoppa Scott en la prenant dans ses bras, tu es fatiguée et tu sais que ta télépathie est aléatoire depuis la dernière bataille.

-Si seulement le Professeur était là, soupira Ororo dont le regard se voila.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait son père de cœur, le visage de Scott se durcit. Aussitôt, il sentit la main de Jean se saisir de la sienne dans un élan de réconfort qui ne l'apaisa guère face à la peine qu'il ressentait toujours depuis la disparition de son mentor. Il revoyait encore le visage serein et le sourire rassurant que lui avait offert le Professeur Xavier avant de disparaître.

-Je vais retourner veiller sur mon patient, dit Jean en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. »

Scott lui sourit avant de la suivre du regard, la porte de l'infirmerie refermée, il prit la direction du hall d'où provenaient des éclats de voix. Logan, Ororo et lui ne tardèrent pas à être entourés par des élèves excités et curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Un regard noir de Wolverine suffit à renvoyer chacun à ses occupations et à leur dégager le chemin jusqu'à leur bureau, pour une fois, il ne se plaignit pas que le mutant terrorise leurs protégés. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches menant au premier étage, puis, ils avancèrent au fond du couloir. Son regard se posa sur la porte menant à la bibliothèque, maintenant condamnée, où il avait tant de fois trouvé refuge avant qu'il n'ouvre celle se trouvant sur la droite.

« -Tout ça sent mauvais, attaqua de suite Wolverine dès que la porte fut fermée.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Cyclope.

-Magnéto n'a jamais attaqué l'Institut, c'était le refuge le plus sûr pour les jeunes mutants, mais aujourd'hui il n'a pas hésité. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici !

-Logan a raison, acquiesça Ororo, mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? Nous ne pouvons renvoyer les enfants chez eux puisque pour la plupart d'entre eux leur maison est ici.

-Nous devons alors nous attendre à d'autres attaques, assura Logan.

-Oui, le Professeur était le garant de notre sécurité, soupira Tornade en détournant le regard sûrement pour dissimuler ses larmes.

-Sans parler de cela, poursuivit Wolverine, il reviendra pour récupérer le type qui est à l'infirmerie. Nous pourrions peut-être…

-Si tu envisages de le livrer, c'est hors de question, coupa Scott.

-Tu mets inutilement les élèves en danger, s'emporta le mutant aux griffes d'adamantium.

-L'Institut a toujours été un refuge pour les mutants, c'était le souhait du Professeur X et nous le respecterons ! Déclara Cyclope d'un ton n'admettant aucune contestation.

Il observa les deux autres mutants qui finirent par acquiescer. Même si leurs opinions divergeaient souvent, il savait que Logan ferait tout pour rendre hommage à la mémoire de Charles Xavier. Le Professeur l'avait accueilli et avait réussi à gagner la confiance ainsi que l'estime de cet homme si blessé. Parfois, Cyclope avait comparé Logan à un animal sauvage et le Professeur X avait su le dompter, comme il avait su aimer, rassurer et aider tous les habitants de l'Institut. Scott savait que même avec tous leurs efforts, ils n'arriveraient pas à remplacer son père de cœur, mais Ororo, Logan, Jean et lui n'avaient pas voulu fermer l'Institut.

-Bien et que comptes-tu faire si Magnéto revient ?

La question de Logan lui fit serrer les dents, effectivement, il ignorait ce qu'il ferait, il était hors de question que les élèves reprennent le chemin du combat, non, pas après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois… Tous étaient encore bien trop traumatisés par la mort du Professeur X.

-Je l'ignore, soupira-t-il.

Aussitôt ces quelques mots prononcés, il sentit Logan prêt à répliquer, mais Ororo vola à son secours.

-Et si nous attendions qu'il soit réveillé ? Offrit-elle. Je ne pense pas que Magnéto revienne de suite. »

Les deux mutants se rangèrent à l'avis de leur amie. Ils quittèrent donc le bureau, Logan partit surveiller les environs, pendant, qu'Ororo retournait auprès des plus jeunes de leurs pensionnaires. Scott rejoignit les adolescents pour arbitrer une partie de base-ball. Pendant que les pensionnaires de l'Institut se disputaient pour former deux équipes, Cyclope se perdit dans ses pensées.

.

_Flash-back : _

.

Scott donna un violent coup sur la droite, obligeant le X-jet à amorcer un dangereux virage à 90° pour éviter les débris qui étaient projetés en leur direction. A ses côtés, il vit les yeux de Tornade se voiler alors que des vents violents se levaient pour créer un bouclier autour du jet. Cependant, la violence des turbulences et les nombreux objets allant d'un arbre à une voiture venant dans leur direction ne tardèrent pas à l'obliger à se poser en catastrophe, une aile avait été percutée par un tronc et avait pris feu. Le choc avec le sol fut rude. Néanmoins et malgré leurs contusions, ils s'élancèrent hors de l'X-jet. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être là, non seulement, ils devaient éviter les militaires, mais ils devaient aussi se battre contre les mutants qui s'étaient ralliés à Magnéto.

Cyclope venait de se débarrasser de Mystique quand il entendit le cri de rage poussé par Wolverine. Pensant que ce dernier s'était retrouvé prisonnier du pouvoir de Magnéto, il se figea quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, Logan était en train d'hésiter et il le comprenait parfaitement. Le Professeur X était en train d'essayer d'apaiser Jean grâce à sa télépathie, mais sa compagne ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser faire. Les dernières batailles avaient eu un étrange effet sur Jean qui avait poussé son don à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Malheureusement, elle avait fini par perdre le contrôle, les conduisant à la situation actuelle, la jeune femme déchaînait les éléments, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

« -Charles !

Scott et Logan tournèrent la tête, surpris d'entendre ce cri de détresse franchir le seuil des lèvres de Magnéto. Ils virent le pouvoir de ce dernier agir sur le fauteuil roulant du Professeur X pour l'éloigner de Jean qui était en train de refermer une étreinte mortelle sur leur mentor.

-Non !

Le hurlement de protestation de Magnéto mourut quand il vit le corps du Professeur Xavier s'élever au-dessus du fauteuil. Les mains de Jean enserrèrent dangereusement le cou de leur mentor, celles du Professeur se posèrent sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

-Jean ! Arrête ! Laisse-le ! Supplia Scott.

Le jeune homme allait se jeter sur les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie pour les séparer, mais Logan l'en empêcha, le ceinturant fermement et lui sauvant sûrement par la même occasion la vie. Soudain, un éclair blanc les aveugla avant qu'un violent souffle ne les propulse au sol, les assommant à moitié. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau repris ses esprits, Scott se précipita vers Jean qui était en train de se relever. Il avait été soulagé de voir que la jeune femme était redevenue celle qu'il aimait, même si celle-ci ne semblait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Scott avait aidé Jean à se relever. Son regard balaya les alentours et le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé disparu quand il n'aperçut pas le Professeur X. Tornade, Wolverine, Malicia et Bobby vinrent aussitôt les aider dans leur recherche.

-Je… Je ne le ressens plus, balbutia Jean en larmes.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Refusa d'y croire Ororo en fouillant les alentours.

-Il… Il n'est plus… »

Avec l'aide des quelques élèves qui s'étaient battus à leurs côtés, ils cherchèrent le Professeur X, mais ils ne réussirent à trouver que son fauteuil roulant tordu et sa veste déchirée. Dépités et obligés de fuir pour ne pas être confronté aux militaires, ils avaient regagné l'Institut. Entourés par leur chagrin, ils s'étaient tous renfermés sur eux-mêmes, y compris Logan. Scott avait cru que ce dernier allait en profiter pour filer, mais non, Wolverine était resté à leurs côtés et les avait bien épaulés. Dès qu'elle en avait été capable, Jean avait utilisé le Cerebro qui n'avait fait que confirmer la disparition de leur mentor. Le cœur lourd, l'âme en peine, ils avaient alors élevé une stèle en l'honneur de leur Professeur au bord du lac, à un endroit où Charles Xavier aimait passer du temps.

.

_Fin du flash-back. _

.

Scott dissimula ses émotions dans un recoin de son esprit quand il entendit la voix de Jean résonner dans sa tête. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie où en chemin il fut rejoint par Ororo et Logan. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où Jean caressait en un geste rassurant l'avant-bras de son patient tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Cyclope s'approcha avant de se figer troublé par le regard azur qui venait de se poser sur lui.

.

.

Il ouvrit les paupières et scruta d'un air perdu la pièce où il se trouvait. Son esprit devint un peu confus lorsqu'il vit les appareils qui l'entouraient sans qu'il ne puisse en reconnaître aucun. Où était-il ? Ses derniers souvenirs le ramenèrent à une plage, à une immense tristesse, mais aussi à une incommensurable douleur autant physique que mentale. Il voulut bouger, mais la douleur qui irradia de son dos l'en dissuada. La légère plainte qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres attira l'attention de la seule autre personne présente. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux doux d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur s'approchant du rouge qui lui sourit tendrement tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses constantes. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que son médecin n'était pas humain, non, il s'agissait d'une mutante qui possédait des pouvoirs semblables aux siens, bien que moins développés. Il vérifia rapidement ses barrières mentales qui étaient toujours intactes.

« -Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, assura la jeune femme en réglant le débit de la perfusion. Je suis le Docteur Jean Grey et…

La jeune femme se tut lorsque trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, il reconnut immédiatement leurs particularités faisant d'eux des mutants. Charles ne put s'empêcher d'observer les nouveaux venus, l'homme aux lunettes de quartz rouge possédait un grand sens du devoir malgré son jeune âge, il avait grandi avant l'âge, comprit-il rapidement. Quant à la femme, il fut intrigué par ses cheveux d'un blanc contrastant avec sa couleur de peau, il la trouva belle tout comme il resta un instant ébahi par le don qui sommeillait en elle. Son regard se posa sur la troisième personne et il fut étonné de voir un visage familier qu'il n'aurait pourtant jamais pensé recroiser, la mutation de cet homme était totalement fascinante, il n'avait pas pris une ride depuis qu'ils l'avaient approché dans ce bar ! Il ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant son pouvoir s'étendre quelque peu, suffisamment pour qu'il ait des réponses à ses questions, et trop faiblement pour que le Docteur Grey s'en rende compte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Grogna Logan.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger sourire, décidément, il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi aimable…

-Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire à deux balles !

-Logan ! Stop !

Les deux mutants se défièrent du regard, finalement, le plus jeune aux yeux dissimulés par des lunettes eut gain de cause et Logan s'installa sur une chaise en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Je suis Scott Summers, se présenta l'homme aux lunettes rouges.

Summers ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Non, probablement pas, ce jeune homme semblait posséder un don similaire à celui d'Alex même s'il ne l'utilisait pas de la même manière. Il effleura l'esprit du mutant et apprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune frère de son protégé, ses sourcils se froncèrent, d'après le dossier de la CIA, Scott était décédé avec ses parents. Il fut cependant soulagé en apercevant des images des retrouvailles des deux frères.

-Voici Ororo Munroe et Logan Howlett, vous êtes en sécurité ici parmi les vôtres.

-Les miens ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'il commençait à comprendre où il se trouvait.

-Oui, l'Institut Xavier accueille tous les mutants. Nous aidons les nôtres à contrôler leurs dons, expliqua Ororo, nous leur offrons un refuge, une éducation pour les plus jeunes, un travail pour les plus âgés. Donc, détendez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité.

-Merci…

-Bon, p'tite tête, ça suffit avec ta gentillesse à deux balles ! S'énerva soudain Logan dont la patience ne semblait pas être une vertu. Qui es-tu ? Et je le répèterai pas une autre fois, compris ?

Le jeune Professeur observa les lames qui venaient juste de sortir des mains du mutant pour effleurer son visage. Les deux femmes semblèrent vouloir protester alors que Scott semblait partagé. Charles Xavier ferma un peu plus son esprit, il devait prendre une décision et vite !

-Je m'appelle James, mentit-il alors que son esprit se conformait à son mensonge au cas où le Docteur Grey voudrait vérifier ses dires, je… Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivé ici, avoua-t-il sincèrement, mes derniers souvenirs remontent à un avion, un violent choc et… c'était en 1969.

-1969 ? Répéta Ororo alors que les visages de ses amis reflétaient la même stupeur. Nous sommes en 1999.

-1999, répéta-t-il pensif.

-Jean ? Interrogea Logan dont les lames étaient toujours proches de son visage.

-Il dit la vérité, mais ses souvenirs sont confus à cause du choc qu'il a reçu.

Logan le jaugea quelques secondes du regard avant de rentrer ses griffes. Charles ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Tout va bien, on va s'occuper de vous, assura le Docteur Grey en lui offrant un sourire emplit de douceur.

-Merci.

-En quoi consiste votre don ? S'enquit Logan avec intérêt.

-Je ne le maîtrise pas bien, mentit-il à nouveau, mais j'arrive à déplacer des objets par la pensée.

-Je suis aussi télékinésiste, déclara Jean, je vous aiderai, mais avant il va vous falloir du repos.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je pense qu'il est urgent que je retourne à mon époque, même si cela me paraît difficile n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui m'a amené ici.

-Ce n'est donc pas votre ami qui vous a téléporté ici ? Lui demanda Ororo.

Charles se figea. Il fouilla rapidement les esprits des jeunes gens et une sueur froide coula le long de son échine quand il vit ce qui s'était passé. Erik avait été enlevé ! Enlevé par un homme… un homme ressemblant étrangement à Erik ! Le télépathe ferma les yeux, concentrant tout son pouvoir pour que celui-ci trouve son ami. Quelle étrangeté tout de même de penser qu'Erik avait rencontré son lui futur, Charles se demanda quelle serait sa réaction face à une version plus vieillie de lui-même, mais bien entendu sa question resterait sans réponse car d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les esprits de ces jeunes gens, le Professeur X n'était plus de ce monde. Il étouffa de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand il trouva l'esprit de son ami et constata que celui-ci était en sécurité.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Jean inquiète par sa soudaine pâleur.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi, et pour répondre à votre question, mon ami ne possède pas l'extraordinaire pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, ce n'est donc pas de son fait que nous sommes ici.

-Nous avons pu voir que votre ami contrôle le métal, pourriez-vous nous donner son nom ?

Une nouvelle fois, Charles se retrouva confronté à un dilemme, il ne pouvait souffler le nom d'Erik, car ces jeunes gens ne lui viendraient sûrement pas en aide s'ils apprenaient à qui ils avaient à faire, il risquait même de mettre Erik en danger et ça il ne le souhaitait pas.

-Michael est son nom et vous vous trompez, il ne contrôle pas seulement le métal, mais tous les objets.

-Il utilise lui aussi la télékinésie ? Releva Scott en haussant un sourcil étonné.

-Oui, mais il contrôle bien mieux son don que moi-même, confia Charles avec sincérité sachant que cela était vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que Magnéto peut bien faire de deux télékinésistes ? Murmura Ororo d'un ton pensif.

-Et surtout venant des années 60 ! Précisa dans une exclamation Logan. En tout cas, il ne peut rester ici, Magnéto va venir le chercher !

-Logan, nous avons déjà discuté de cela, il reste ! C'est ce que le Professeur aurait voulu, termina Scott.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis. Je…

-Cela n'est rien, nous sommes habitués et vous êtes le bienvenu, déclara aussitôt Jean.

-Je vous remercie Docteur Grey, mais votre ami a raison. Des enfants vivent ici et il est hors de question que je les mette en danger. Par ailleurs, il faut que je retrouve mon ami et qu'ensemble nous rentrions à notre époque.

Les mutants échangèrent un regard et il utilisa son don pour faire plier les plus réfractaires à son avis.

-Bien, soupira Scott, mais vous ne partirez d'ici que lorsque vous en serez capable.

Charles remercia le jeune homme d'un regard avant que les mutants ne le laissent pour qu'il se repose. Logan avait à peine franchi la porte que les propos de ce dernier l'interpellèrent.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la tête de ce type me dit quelque chose, marmonna Wolverine alors que la porte se refermait. »

Le jeune homme se permit alors d'effleurer l'esprit du mutant pour qu'il s'assure qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de leur brève rencontre avant un long moment. Une fois seul, Charles se laissa aller contre ses oreillers. Il n'arrivait pas à localiser précisément Erik, mais il pouvait sentir que son ami allait bien. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait épuisé, les médicaments endiguaient la douleur due à la balle, mais ils l'abrutissaient aussi, le poussant à céder à la fatigue. Pourtant, Charles lutta, il y avait tant de chose à penser. Tout d'abord, son cœur et son corps brisés à Cuba. Il avait perdu Erik, son ami, sur cette plage. Il avait toujours voulu lui laisser son libre arbitre tout en sachant qu'il risquait ainsi de le perdre car jamais il ne pourrait suivre son ami sur le chemin emplit de haine qu'il avait choisi. Charles voulait croire en l'humanité, il voulait croire que humains et mutants pouvaient coexister en paix. Ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui le réconfortait quelque peu, son école existait et était remplie de jeunes mutants heureux qui apprenaient à s'accepter. Par ailleurs, sa rencontre avec Jean, Ororo, Scott et Logan lui apprit que la relève était prête.

Son esprit se rembrunit quand il repensa à sa situation actuelle. Il devait absolument retrouver Erik et retourner à leur époque en essayant de ne pas apporter trop de modifications à l'espace-temps, il n'osait en imaginer les conséquences. Charles soupira autant pour essayer de détendre son corps que pour chasser les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux lorsqu'il repensait à Erik. Il lui avait tout donné et Erik avait tout pris, le laissant seul et désarmé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver encore de forts sentiments pour cet homme. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il perdait sa lutte contre la fatigue et s'endormit.

**.**

.

Erik observa un moment avec stupeur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui avait ôté le casque qui dissimulait ses pensées à tout télépathe, casque qu'il avait lui-même pris à Shaw pour cacher ses pensées à Charles, mais qu'il avait perdu lors de son transport dans cette époque. Il repensa aux propos de l'homme, il avait du mal à le croire, pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, mais il était dur d'admettre qu'il se trouvait face à son lui futur, vieilli. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant que ses pensées ne soient accaparées par Charles, il était blessé, blessé par sa faute. Allait-il bien ? Lui avait-on porté secours ?

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charles, il va bien.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? S'enquit Erik.

-Ils vont prendre soin de lui, après tout, ils sont ses enfants.

-Ses enfants ?

-Charles a réalisé son rêve, l'Institut Xavier a vu le jour et je peux affirmer qu'il a réussi à élever deux générations de mutants qui s'appliquent à protéger et à se faire apprécier des humains.

-Et ça marche ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Viens.

Sachant qu'il ne risquait rien en compagnie de son double, du moins il l'espérait, il le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense porte qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une femme sortir précipitamment de la pièce à leur arrivée, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il avança d'un pas intimidé dans la salle qui dégageait une pureté qui lui était étrangère. Des lys blancs embaumaient l'air, les meubles d'un bois clair s'harmonisaient avec les teintes tout aussi chaleureuses des murs qui à son grand étonnement étaient recouverts par d'immenses miroirs, en vérité, chaque pan de mur, aussi bien au sol qu'au plafond, était recouvert par des immenses miroirs. Cependant, son attention fut vite attirée par le majestueux lit en baldaquin blanc où un homme reposait. Il vit son double observer cet homme endormi avec une certaine adoration, avec amour même. Une peur panique s'insinua en lui car il savait que tout au long de sa vie il ne pourrait aimer qu'une seule personne et il était sûr qu'il en allait de même pour son double. Erik vit l'homme caresser tendrement la joue d'un Charles vieillit avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front.

-Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda doucement Erik avec une voix trahissant son émotion.

-Contrairement à nous, Charles s'est toujours préoccupé des autres. Il a aidé ces jeunes mutants à développer leurs dons, à les contrôler, se moquant d'appréhender son propre pouvoir. Il a été plongé dans cet état par l'un de ses élèves. S'il avait développé son don, Charles ne serait pas cloué dans ce lit.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Tu sais à quoi je pense.

-Non.

-Allons, Erik, toi et moi raisonnons de la même manière, ne me mens pas en me disant que tu n'y as jamais pensé.

-Shaw était un monstre !

-Je te l'accorde, convint son double, cependant, il a fait de nous des êtres à la puissance peu commune. Tu veux que ton Charles survive ? Que son esprit surpuissant ne se retrouve pas prisonnier d'un corps trop faible ? Veux-tu qu'il vive ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui, murmura Erik bouleversé par l'homme affaiblit allongé dans le lit.

-Alors, réfléchis à mes propos, prends un peu de repos et nous rediscuterons plus tard.

-Je veux voir Charles, s'entêta-t-il.

-Je te dis qu'il va bien, ses X-men veillent sur lui.

-X-men ?

-Les hommes du Professeur X, sourit son double avant d'effleurer une dernière fois la joue de l'homme endormi. »

Erik observa encore un instant l'homme qu'allait devenir son Charles, il retint un léger sourire quand il se rendit compte que la crainte de son cher ami allait devenir réalité et qu'il allait terminer chauve. Son double l'accompagna à une chambre tout en lui indiquant qu'il serait lui-même dans la sienne se trouvant au bout du couloir pour qu'il puisse venir le trouver s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Erik remercia son hôte avant de fermer la porte. Il ôta rapidement sa combinaison jaune et bleue pour aller prendre une douche. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il se demanda s'il pouvait faire confiance à son double, après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'agissait jamais par pur altruisme. Cependant, il était vrai que pour Charles, il était prêt à tout… L'esprit confus, Erik se sécha avant de gagner la chambre pour s'allonger sur le lit où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

Bonsoir,

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement publié dimanche prochain.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Bonne soirée.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 :**

.

.

Charles sortit d'un pas mal assuré de l'infirmerie. Il en avait assez d'être enfermé et surtout, il devait trouver des réponses à ses questions dont la plus importante était comment rentrer à leur époque ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas causé trop de dégâts. Arrivé dans le hall, il resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre, n'ayant pas retrouvé ses vêtements et puis, de toute manière, il n'avait pas réellement envie de remettre cette tenue grotesque. Désireux de prendre l'air, il sortit discrètement du manoir, bien décidé à rejoindre le lac et plus précisément le pied du grand chêne où il aimait passer du temps. Cependant, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour profiter de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait entre ces murs si vides et froids lorsqu'il était enfant. Le parc avait lui aussi bien changé, il pouvait apercevoir plusieurs terrains de sport ainsi qu'une grande piscine où les enfants étaient en train de se défouler, il espéra soudain que son petit jardin secret ait été épargné. Alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, son attention fut soudain attirée par la souffrance d'un esprit. Intrigué, il se rapprocha d'un buisson où il découvrit dissimulé un jeune garçon. Ce dernier voulut s'enfuir en l'apercevant, mais Charles lui sourit avant de le rejoindre dans sa cachette. Le Professeur grimaça quelques peu quand il s'assit dans l'herbe, sa blessure le faisant encore souffrir. Il resta ainsi, assis à côté de l'enfant d'une dizaine d'années, effleurant son esprit pour comprendre son problème, mais ne cherchant pas à le résoudre grâce à son don.

« -Tu me parles pas ? S'étonna l'enfant avec un fort accent au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Seulement si tu en as envie, répondit Charles, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de rester juste assis à côté de toi. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à me présenter, je m'appelle James.

-Moi, c'est Peter.

-Peter ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton doux. Moi, je préfère Piotr.

-Comment vous savez ? Demanda le jeune garçon un brin soupçonneux.

-Je suis allé en Russie, il n'y a pas très longtemps, confia Charles, et j'ai reconnu ton accent. Ton pays te manque ?

-J'étais petit quand je suis parti, je me souviens pas vraiment.

-Oh… C'est un très beau pays, tu sais, je regrette de ne pas avoir vraiment eu le temps de m'y promener, mais tu sais, Piotr, je suis sûr que tu pourras te faire ta propre opinion. Un jour, tu visiteras la terre de tes ancêtres.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Bien, et maintenant, que dirais-tu si nous jouions ensemble ? Je dois admettre que tu me rendrais un fier service en acceptant car je m'ennuie énormément !

-Vous voulez vraiment jouer avec moi ? Murmura Peter un peu craintif.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

-Parce que je suis différent.

-Tout comme moi ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes à l'Institut.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai ma peau qui change et suis plus fort.

-Et bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème, avoua Charles en lui souriant, tu sais, ma sœur de cœur à la peau toute bleue et cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, ni de jouer avec elle lorsque nous étions enfant.

-Je risque de vous faire mal.

-Et moi, je suis sûr que non ! Alors, jouons-nous ?

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de l'enfant qui s'empressa d'acquiescer avant de l'entraîner loin des buissons. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au milieu de la pelouse, Charles se demanda un instant comment il allait pouvoir lancer cette maudite balle avec la douleur qui irradiait de son dos. Le Professeur décida donc d'utiliser son esprit, la balle flotta dans les airs sous le regard ravi du jeune Peter.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-il à son camarade de jeu.

-Oui ! S'écria ce dernier impatient.

Charles fut ravi de voir l'air réjoui de l'enfant, il se concentra et projeta la balle vers le jeune garçon qui s'accrochait fermement à sa batte de base-ball. Peter frappa la balle de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri de joie. Charles, quant à lui, fut surpris de voir la peau de l'enfant se couvrir d'un métal brillant alors que la balle disparaissait bien loin de leur vue.

-Pardon, s'excusa Peter en se rendant compte de son geste.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Peter ? Moi, je me suis bien servi de mes pouvoirs, non ?

-Oui, mais, vous, vous ne vous êtes pas transformé !

-C'est exact, convint Charles, mais tu peux contrôler ta mutation. Tu es encore jeune, Peter, mais tu verras qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu y parviendras. Regarde, nous allons essayer. Je vais relancer la balle et je veux que tu te concentres pour la frapper sans pour autant utiliser toute ta force. Tu veux bien essayer ?

-Oui, mais la balle, on sait pas où elle est !

-Tu parles de cette balle-là ? Répliqua aussitôt Charles en la faisant apparaître dans sa main. Prêt, Peter ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, un air concentré peint sur son visage. Charles renvoya la balle dans sa direction, le jeune garçon réussit cette fois-ci à contrôler sa force, sa peau ne se transforma donc pas et la balle atterrit à une distance raisonnable. Peter poussa un cri de joie avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étreindre avec force.

-C'est très bien, dit-il en dissimulant une grimace de douleur, je suis très fier de toi !

-Merci, James !

-Je t'en prie. Tu vois, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner et dans quelques temps, tu contrôleras parfaitement ton don extraordinaire.

Peter leva des yeux emplis de reconnaissance et d'une certaine admiration sur lui, Charles sourit avant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux sans pour autant oublier qu'ils avaient des spectateurs.

-Bien, qui veut jouer ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade en faisant voler la balle.

Des enfants s'approchèrent et se dépêchèrent de former des équipes, il s'éloigna discrètement en savourant le visage ravi de Peter qui était enfin heureux de jouer avec ses camarades.

-Vous êtes doué, très doué même.

Charles sentit ses joues rosir lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Ororo avant de reporter son attention sur les enfants. Sans un mot, la jeune femme vint se poster à sa hauteur, il sentit son regard peser sur lui avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur les enfants.

-Peter a énormément de mal à s'intégrer aux autres et ceux-ci appréhendaient son apparence impressionnante une fois transformé. Nous avons essayé de lui parler, de leur parler, mais nous n'avions pas trouvé les mots justes, poursuivit Tornade avant que sa voix ne prenne un ton mélancolique, vous me rappelez quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle, quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour nous tous.

Charles s'en voulut de la peine qu'il causait à tous ces jeunes gens, il aurait aimé pouvoir les rassurer, leur dire qu'en quelque sorte il serait toujours là, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'avait pas le droit de modifier le présent.

-Vous êtes un véritable génie, souffla Ororo en regardant Peter rire avec les autres enfants, vous ne voudriez pas rester auprès de nous ? Proposa-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Croyez bien que j'aimerais rester, mais je ne le peux, je dois rejoindre mon époque.

-Je pense qu'en premier lieu, vous devriez rejoindre l'infirmerie, vous êtes encore convalescent, le gronda gentiment le Docteur Grey. Allez, venez, je vous raccompagne.

-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, assura Charles, mais je me sens bien et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

-Si vous vous sentez aussi bien que ça, vous devriez peut-être partir à la recherche de votre ami ? Lança Logan qui venaient de les rejoindre.

-Je croyais que la discussion était close, rappela Scott en se joignant à eux, James restera parmi nous le temps qu'il soit rétabli.

-Il pourrait même rester s'il le souhaite, James a réussi à approcher Peter, leur annonça Ororo en désignant les enfants qui jouaient tous ensemble.

-Je suis très touchée par votre offre Ororo, mais je pense que Logan a raison, il est hors de question que je mette les enfants en danger et puis, il faut que je retrouve mon ami.

-Ecoutez, nous pouvons vous aider, proposa Scott, Magnéto est quelqu'un de dangereux, vous ne pouvez l'affronter seul.

-Merci, mais il est hors de question que je vous mette en danger et quant à Magnéto, je pense savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

-Vous êtes encore faible et il ne serait pas prudent que vous partiez maintenant, intervint Jean.

-Je vous remercie pour vos soins, Docteur Grey, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne tiens pas à vous mettre en danger.

-Soit, concéda Scott, mais comment comptez-vous vous débrouiller dans un monde qui a tant changé ? Trente années se sont écoulées.

-Je suis assez débrouillard.

-Cyclope a raison, avoua Logan de mauvaise grâce, je vais vous accompagner.

-Non ! Non ! S'empressa de protester Charles qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul en tête à tête avec ce mutant au caractère si particulier.

Il se rendit compte que sa réaction ne passait pas inaperçue quand il sentit un sourire se dessiner dans les esprits de trois des mutants alors que Wolverine l'observait d'un œil noir.

-Merci pour votre généreuse proposition, Logan, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez à l'école, rajouta-t-il pour apaiser le mutant. »

Les jeunes gens tentèrent une fois de le dissuader, mais sa décision était prise, il était hors de question qu'il mette qui que ce soit en danger. Serrant les dents tout en leur assurant qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir, il remercia Jean qui lui apporta quelques vêtements ainsi que de l'argent. La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois de le convaincre de rester, Charles se contenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant ne souhaitant pas revenir sur le sujet. Le docteur Grey lui donna plusieurs boîtes d'antalgiques ainsi qu'un petit objet qu'il observa d'un œil perplexe. Scott, qui venait de les rejoindre, lui expliqua le fonctionnement de ce téléphone portable en précisant qu'il avait enregistré tous leurs numéros à l'intérieur. Il remercia une dernière fois Jean pour ses soins avant de suivre Scott à l'extérieur, celui-ci ayant décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'aux grilles de l'Institut.

.

.

Hank McCoy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il gara sa voiture aux vitres teintées dans le garage de l'Institut Xavier. Il avait dû s'absenter pour ses recherches, il avait hésité à partir, la disparition du Professeur X ayant créé un grand vide, mais Scott ainsi qu'Ororo lui avaient assuré que tout se passerait bien. Il devait admettre qu'ils avaient eu raison de le pousser à changer d'air. Le Professeur Xavier avait fait beaucoup pour lui, Charles lui avait non seulement donné un toit, une famille, de l'amour, mais il lui avait aussi donné confiance en lui. Le mutant entra dans le hall de l'Institut où il déposa ses bagages dans un coin pour se rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie. En effet, il était sur le chemin du retour quand Jean avait laissé un message paniqué sur son portable. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et trouva la jeune femme en train de ranger du matériel médical.

« -Bonjour, Jean.

-Hank ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'enlacer. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Oui, je te remercie, mais où est donc ton patient ?

-Il est parti, confia Jean d'une voix inquiète.

-C'était une blessure par balle, non ?

-Oui, enfin, je pense car la balle était déjà ôtée quand je l'ai examiné.

-Et tu l'as laissé filer ? S'étonna le Docteur McCoy.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Il allait plutôt bien et il a souhaité partir pour nous mettre à l'abri de Magnéto.

-Magnéto ?

Jean s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre l'arrivée mystérieuse des deux mutants et l'attaque de Magnéto.

-Des années 60 ? S'étonna-t-il.

Décidément, les dons que possédaient les mutants ne cesseraient de le surprendre, l'un d'entre eux était donc capable de magner le temps, il n'osait imaginer les conséquences que pourraient avoir un tel don. Tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos de Jean, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose traînant sur le lit. Ses doigts effleurèrent avant de saisir le tissu en cuir d'un air incrédule.

-Tout va bien Hank ?

-Où… Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

A nouveau, il n'écouta pas la réponse de Jean, tant il était obnubilé par le trou qu'il venait de remarquer sur l'uniforme, juste au bas du dos... Les informations données par Jean vinrent se greffer à la combinaison qu'il tenait. Un grognement secoua son torse alors qu'il s'élançait en courant à la recherche du patient de son amie. Hank se moqua des regards surpris qui se posèrent sur lui tout comme des appels de Logan et d'Ororo qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Il entendit ces derniers se lancer à sa poursuite, tout comme Jean. Soudain, il les aperçut. Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette familière qui serrait la main de Scott. Il allait partir et cela il ne le souhaitait pas !

-Professeur ! Cria-t-il.

Hank sentait des regards empreins de surprise peser sur lui, Scott l'observait comme s'il venait de perdre la tête, mais il l'ignora car l'homme venait de se figer.

-Charles ! Ne partez pas, je vous en prie, Charles ! Professeur !

Enfin, il rejoignit Cyclope, le Professeur Xavier se tourna lentement vers lui. Hank se sentit revenir 30 ans en arrière quand il croisa le regard azur emplit d'espoir et de douceur.

-Professeur, murmura-t-il d'un ton ému.

-Hank, sourit le jeune homme, je suis ravi de te revoir.

-Professeur, répéta le Fauve avant d'enlacer son mentor.

-Doucement, Hank, implora Charles en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

-Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt le Docteur McCoy, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous seriez mieux dans un lit ?

Charles secoua doucement la tête avant de sourire à son protégé dont la mutation avait conservé la jeunesse qui contrastait avec la grande sagesse illuminant son regard.

-Hank, toujours en train de te soucier des autres, sourit tendrement Charles, mais, rassure-toi, je vais bien.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, vous seriez mieux dans un lit et puis, je pense que quelques explications s'imposent, non ? »

Il vit Charles hocher lentement la tête, le télépathe avait sûrement perçu toutes les questions qui devaient hanter les esprits de leurs amis. Hank sourit au Professeur avant de passer un bras dans son dos, mettant toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'il regagne le manoir, il ne tenait pas à le perdre à nouveau. Charles se mit en route et tous le suivirent. Machinalement, le Professeur prit la direction de son bureau, ses amis voulurent l'arrêter quand il poussa la porte, mais il les arrêta d'un regard, leur rappelant que c'était l'antre du Professeur X.

.  
>.<p>

Le cœur lourd, Erik sortit de sa couche, guère reposé car il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui s'était passé que ce soit sur la plage de Cuba ou dans cette nouvelle époque. Lentement, il sortit de sa chambre. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à l'imposante porte qui se tenait au bout du couloir, son cœur s'était déchiré quand il avait vu son Charles aussi mal en point. Une image s'imposa au même instant à lui : le visage emplit de souffrance du jeune Professeur, ses yeux bleus terrassés par la douleur. Ses poings se serrèrent et un léger tremblement parcourut les meubles qui contenaient un peu de métal. Il se haïssait d'avoir blessé le jeune homme, mais tout cela était arrivé par leur faute, par la faute de ces maudits humains qui avaient réussi à retourner son Charles contre lui ! Alors, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il rejoignit la chambre de son lui futur, il avait à peine frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

« -Que dois-je faire ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de son double qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Erik s'installa dans le fauteuil du petit salon pour écouter le plan de son aîné. Ses traits se durcirent au fur et à mesure que l'autre parlait, il ne voulait pas, non, il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Charles. Il ne voulait pas voir souffrir son doux, son naïf jeune Professeur, non, il ne le souhaitait pas. Pourtant, il devait le protéger, quitte à le blesser…

.

.

Charles observa un instant la place vide derrière son bureau, où était donc son fauteuil ? Heureusement, le canapé où il avait pris l'habitude de lire des histoires à Raven était toujours là, il s'y installa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes profitant du sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait son antre. Le jeune homme se ressaisit quand il perçut la confusion ainsi que la colère des autres mutants, il se leva précipitamment pour tenter de les apaiser.

« -Restez assis, Charles, nous sommes ici chez vous, rappela doucement Hank aux autres mutants.

-Chez nous, corrigea mécaniquement le télépathe.

-Vous… Vous ne pouvez être le Professeur X, murmura Jean en l'observant avec attention avant de froncer les sourcils, quoi que… Vos yeux…

-La manière dont vous vous êtes comporté avec Peter, se souvint Ororo, vous m'avez tant fait penser au Professeur, admit-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé Charles ? S'enquit soudain Hank.

-Je l'ignore, nous étions sur la plage à Cuba. Je me souviens de la douleur de la balle entrant dans mon corps, des bras d'Erik qui me soutiennent et soudain plus rien… Je me suis réveillé ici, à l'infirmerie.

-Cela venait forcément de notre époque, réfléchit tout haut le Docteur McCoy, personne là-bas ne possédait ce don.

-Oui et nous savons parfaitement qui est derrière tout ça, grommela Logan.

-Enfin, peu importe, souffla doucement Charles, l'essentiel est que je retrouve rapidement Erik et que nous repartions à notre époque, nous…

-Attendez ! C'était Magnéto sur la pelouse ? Gronda Wolverine.

-Oui, c'était Erik.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qui vous étiez ? Lui reprocha soudain Scott.

-Je suis navré, Scott, mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Je sais que vous avez vécu une douloureuse perte…

-Vous nous manquez tellement, le coupa Jean en s'approchant les yeux remplis de larmes, et je suis tellement désolée, Professeur, je vous en prie, pardonn…

-Chut, Jean, intervint-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis sûr que mon double serait d'accord avec moi lorsque je te dis qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu vives dans le regret. On ne peut qualifier de meurtre un accident. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière et si cela était à refaire, je le referais. D'ailleurs, demande à Hank combien de fois j'ai pris ce genre de risque en servant de cobaye ?

-Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où vous m'avez entraîné dans l'abri atomique pour que je serve de cible à vos côtés et aider Alex à contrôler son don.

-Alex ? Mon frère ? S'exclama Scott.

-Oui, il avait dû mal à canaliser son pouvoir, nous nous sommes mis de part et d'autre d'un mannequin qu'il devait toucher sans nous atteindre le Professeur et moi, et crois-moi, cela était périlleux.

-Bref, tout ceci pour dire que tu ne dois plus vivre avec cette ombre, Jean. Pardonne-toi, la haine ne fait pas bon ménage avec des dons tels que les nôtres.

Charles essuya une larme qui roulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme, puis, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en laissant son don les étreindre dans un doux cocon.

-Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois partir.

-Où comptez-vous aller, Professeur ? Questionna Tornade. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

-Je dois d'abord récupérer Erik, puis, trouver le mutant qui nous a amené ici. A ce propos, le Cerebro est-il fonctionnel ?

-Oui, nous l'avons reconstruit ensemble, mais, Professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, admit Hank.

-Il me semble pourtant primordial qu'Erik et moi nous retournions à notre époque. Je vais donc aller le chercher et je trouverai ensuite ce mutant grâce au Cerebro.

-Professeur, il y a déjà eu des modifications que ce soit dans le passé ou le futur, nous…, plaida Hank avant de se figer, vous comptez effacer ces moments de nos mémoires ?

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix Hank. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, rajouta-t-il en serrant brièvement l'épaule du mutant.

Le Docteur McCoy hocha la tête et Charles lui sourit en retour, il devait maintenant se lancer à la recherche d'Erik qu'il avait localisé a à peine quelques kilomètres de l'Institut. Parfait, son ami semblait venir à lui !

-Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, c'est de la folie !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Charles d'un ton tranquille qui contrastait avec le grognement de Wolverine.

-Magnéto, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance, je suis sûr que c'est un piège !

-Logan a raison, appuya Scott, il est à l'origine de tout ceci, c'est lui qui vous a attiré à cette époque. Je ne sais ce qu'il vous veut, mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Et bien, contrairement à vous, jeunes gens, j'ai confiance en mon meilleur ami.

-Professeur, il a changé, plaida Hank, il n'est plus l'homme que vous avez connu. Si vous y allez, il vous fera du mal.

Charles sourit doucement à ses futurs élèves avant de faire un pas de plus vers la porte. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que la colère et la haine aveuglaient Erik, il l'avait bien vu sur cette plage. Il avait été confronté à la face obscure de son ami, il en avait souffert, mais il avait aussi lu la douleur dans son regard quand Erik s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Et pour une raison qui lui demeurait obscure, il souhaitait s'accrocher à cette lueur, à cet espoir.

-Jean a raison, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, poursuivit Tornade, Magnéto ne vous fera pas de cadeau.

-Nous verrons bien.

Il leur offrit un dernier sourire apaisant avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Gronda Wolverine.

D'un geste rapide et surhumain, la main de Logan se posa sur son épaule pour l'éloigner brutalement de la porte.

-Logan ! Feula Hank furieux du geste du mutant.

-Tout va bien, tempéra Charles alors que les deux mutants se fusillaient du regard en grondant. Calmez-vous ! Je vous remercie tous deux pour votre sollicitude, mais je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

-Professeur !

Tous ses protégés parlèrent en même temps, Charles laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de sourire. Apparemment, ils ne le croyaient pas capable de se défendre ! Le jeune homme s'avança à nouveau vers la porte, tous les mutants firent un mouvement pour le stopper, mais d'un simple ordre mental, il les figea, Jean se débattit, cependant, son don n'était rien comparé au sien.

-Bien, je vois que vous venez de comprendre que je peux me débrouiller seul, lança le Professeur en relâchant les jeunes gens.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, Hank fit tout de même un pas dans sa direction.

-Professeur, je vous en prie, Magnéto est hors de votre portée lorsqu'il a son casque.

-Son casque ? Quel casque ?

-Professeur, certaines choses ont déjà changé, lui apprit le Fauve, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici, c'est plus prudent.

-Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui apprit-il, Erik approche.

Charles descendit d'un pas tranquille les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée entouré par ses X-Men, son regard se posa alors sur les enfants, les adolescents qui préparaient avec l'aide des plus âgés le repas du soir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale qui régnait en ce lieu.

-Restez auprès d'eux, ordonna-t-il doucement aux mutants qui l'entouraient.

-Hors de question ! Gronda Scott. Malicia, Bobby, vous pouvez surveiller tout ce petit monde ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Summers, accepta un adolescent blond.

-Ecoutez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Ororo en haussant la voix pour être entendue de tous, nous nous absentons, soyez sages et écoutez Bobby et Malicia, compris ?

-Oui ! Répondirent en chœur les pensionnaires de l'Institut.

-Et au cas où l'un d'entre vous trouverait amusant de désobéir, il aura à faire à moi, menaça Wolverine en laissant apparaître ses lames.

Charles allait protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, il venait d'entendre l'appel télépathique d'Erik dans sa tête. Le jeune homme sortit du Manoir pour s'avancer sur la pelouse, il avait presque atteint le mur d'enceinte quand il aperçut un groupe de mutants. Il sourit à Erik, heureux de le voir entier et bien portant, avant de poser un regard curieux sur le visage vieilli de son meilleur ami. Charles n'aimait pas effleurer l'esprit des gens sans y être invité, il ne le faisait qu'en cas de nécessité, pourtant, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le casque recouvrant la tête du vieil Erik, il tenta de lire son esprit, mais comme l'avait prévenu Hank, le casque bloquait son pouvoir. Le jeune Professeur reconnut alors le couvre-chef, il s'agissait d'un casque identique à celui de Shaw. Son Erik l'avait porté avant de rapidement le retirer quand il avait vu les conséquences de son geste.

-Bonsoir, mon ami, lança doucement Charles lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris acier.

-Charles, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, confia Erik en s'approchant pour l'enlacer. Pardonne-moi, mon ami, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si cette balle avait fait plus de dégâts, chuchota l'Européen à son oreille.

-Rassure-toi, je vais bien, juste une légère douleur, mais rien d'insupportable, assura Charles avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-Charles.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la version plus âgée d'Erik à qui il sourit tout en lui offrant un regard bienveillant lorsqu'il vit les prunelles acier troublées par des larmes.

-Erik, je ne sais comment formuler cela, mais je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Il en va de même pour moi, Charles, reconnut Magnéto d'une voix chargée en émotion.

-Comme c'est étonnant, cingla Wolverine en le fusillant du regard, que voulez-vous ?

-L'une de mes nouvelles recrues a le formidable don d'agir sur le temps, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de sa maladresse que vous vous retrouvez tous les deux à cette époque, expliqua l'Erik âgé, je souhaiterais, si tu es d'accord Charles, que tu m'accompagnes. Tu es le seul à mes yeux capable de l'aider à maîtriser son don.

-Hors de question que le Professeur vous suive ! Déclara aussitôt Cyclope.

Un mutant à la carrure impressionnante poussa un grognement menaçant en leur direction, aussitôt, ses X-Men se tinrent sur leurs gardes.

-Vas-y, Dents de Sabre ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de te limer les crocs ! Lança Wolverine en laissant apparaître les lames ornant ses poings.

-Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte, tempéra Charles d'une voix apaisante.

-Ceci n'est pas un piège, assura Magnéto.

-Très bien, alors, prouvez-le nous en enlevant votre casque, proposa Tornade.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux groupes, tout le monde savait que Charles ne lirait pas l'esprit sans défense du mutant, mais Jean en était capable.

-Tout ceci est stupide, pesta soudain son Erik, seriez-vous apaisés si je restais avec vous le temps que Charles aide ce jeune mutant ?

-Cela me semble être un bon compromis, appuya Charles. Je suis d'accord pour vous suivre Erik, mais en contrepartie, je compte sur vous pour ne plus attaquer l'Institut.

-Je te prie d'excuser mon intrusion de cet après-midi, Charles, je ne souhaitais blesser personne, simplement réparer mon erreur en vous récupérant tous deux pour vous renvoyer à votre époque avant que des dommages ne soient commis.

-Très bien, mais la prochaine fois, essayez de discuter avant de vous battre, demanda le jeune Professeur avant de se tourner vers Hank et les autres, je compte sur vous pour accueillir convenablement Erik, il est notre invité, est-ce clair ?

Malgré leurs réticences plus qu'évidentes, ses protégés acquiescèrent. Charles leur sourit avant de débuter une conversation silencieuse entre eux.

_-N'oubliez pas qu'Erik n'a rien à voir avec le Magnéto d'aujourd'hui. Hank, te souviens-tu de l'homme qu'il était à l'époque ? _

_-Je me souviens de la manière dont il vous a trahi et abandonné blessé sur cette plage, Professeur, gronda le Fauve. _

_-Tout ceci ne s'est pas encore passé, Hank, reprocha doucement Charles, alors, traitez-le pour ce qu'il est, un invité et un ami._

-Charles ? Appela doucement son Erik. Ne te fais pas de souci, mon ami, tout se passera bien.

-J'en suis sûr, dit-il en plongeant son regard céruléen dans les prunelles de ses futurs élèves. Je reviens vite.

-Professeur…

-Tout va bien se passer, Scott »

Sur ces mots, Charles s'approcha du double d'Erik. Ce dernier lui tendit une main qu'il saisit et la seconde suivante, Azazel les transportait bien loin de l'Institut.

Charles cligna des paupières pour s'adapter à la vive lueur qui baignait le couloir où ils avaient atterri. Sur un signe de tête du vieil Erik, Azazel et le dénommé Dents de Sabre s'éloignèrent. L'homme lui sourit avant de l'entraîner à l'autre bout du couloir. Alors qu'il le suivait, Charles se figea soudain, il se tourna vers l'imposante porte se trouvant à son opposé, les sourcils froncés, intrigué par ce qu'il percevait. Une main posée sur l'épaule détourna son attention du panneau en bois.

« -Viens, suis-moi, ordonna doucement Erik.

Charles hocha la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas et d'entrer dans une immense chambre. Il observa cette dernière tout en se disant qu'elle était parfaitement à son goût.

-Où est donc le jeune mutant dont vous nous avez parlé ?

-Azazel est allé le chercher, il semblerait que Bennett ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Il est tard, as-tu mangé ?

-Non, avoua Charles.

-Accepterais-tu de partager mon dîner ? Nous pourrions ensuite faire une partie d'échecs ?

Le jeune Professeur Xavier ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à leurs nombreuses parties. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit les portes d'un placard, il vit alors Erik déposer un costume sur le lit.

-Je te laisse prendre une douche et te changer, annonça la version âgée de son meilleur ami, je t'attends dans la salle à manger. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre les escaliers, c'est la première salle à droite au rez-de-chaussée. »

A nouveau Charles se contenta d'acquiescer en silence alors que Magnéto quittait la chambre. Son regard se posa sur les vêtements déposés sur le lit et il ne put que sourire tout en s'interrogeant sur ceux-ci. Le costume coupé dans un tissu anthracite accompagné d'une chemise bleue pâle, la coupe, les tissus étaient ceux utilisés dans les années 60 et contrastaient avec le jean et le polo que lui avaient donné Scott. Charles fit un détour par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il en profita pour prendre un antalgique avant de revenir dans la chambre pour rester figer devant les vêtements. Le jeune homme craignait de comprendre pourquoi les habits qu'il portait avaient déplu à Erik, Charles secoua la tête, non, Erik voulait simplement le mettre à l'aise. Dès qu'il fut changé, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée sans croiser qui que ce soit, ce qu'il trouva étrange, tout comme la sensation qu'il ressentit en passant devant l'immense porte en bois. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car il venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée où Erik l'attendait. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre et il reconnut sans peine le parfum d'un whisky vieux de plusieurs années.

« -Viens, allons nous installer près de la cheminée le temps que le dîner soit prêt.

Charles suivit son ami et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désigna, il prit une gorgée du liquide ambrée qui brûla sa gorge avant de répandre une douce chaleur dans tout son être. Ils discutèrent agréablement, n'abordant aucun sujet sensible avant de passer à table. Charles remercia la jeune femme pour le repas qu'elle leur servit, une mutante à l'élasticité étonnante, alors qu'Erik se contenta d'un geste agacé de la main pour la congédier.

-Un cognac ? Offrit Erik une fois leur repas terminé.

-Essayeriez-vous de me soûler ? Questionna Charles d'un ton amusé en se rappelant le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient déjà bu.

-Enfin, Charles, tu me connais ! S'offusqua Erik avec un sourire.

-Justement, s'amusa le jeune Professeur, j'aimerais avoir l'esprit clair pour discuter avec Bennett.

-Il se fait tard, fit doucement remarquer Magnéto en lui donnant un verre de cognac, tu pourras commencer l'entraînement demain. Par ailleurs, un peu de repos te fera du bien.

-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mais…

-Et puis, il est temps de débuter notre partie, continua son vieil ami en l'ignorant.

D'un simple geste de la main, Erik fit voler la table soutenant l'échiquier qui atterrit entre les deux fauteuils faisant face à l'âtre. Ma gnéto vint s'asseoir et prit une gorgée de cognac alors que lui-même posait son verre sur le rebord de la table. Charles s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de croiser les jambes et de plonger son regard acéré dans les prunelles d'un gris acier.

-Es-tu toujours d'accord pour que je joue avec les blancs ? Questionna Erik.

-Avant de débuter la partie, j'aimerais savoir à quel jeu nous jouons ? Interrogea Charles.

-Aux échecs, bien sûr, répondit Magnéto.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger rire avant de secouer la tête d'amusement.

-Allons, Erik, cessons ce petit jeu. D'abord les vêtements, puis, le dîner, l'alcool et maintenant une partie d'échec ? Résuma Charles en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que cela.

-Quel mal y-a-t-il à prendre un peu de bon temps ?

-Rien, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas mon époque et surtout je ne suis pas votre Charles.

-Pardonne-moi, Charles, mais je ne vois guère de différence.

-Vraiment ?

-Est-ce pour cela que tu me vouvoies ? Demanda Magnéto, un fin sourire éclairant son visage dénotant la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer à l'Institut, déclara soudain Charles en se levant, car il est clair que vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de me présenter Bennett pour que je l'aide à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Avez-vous-même eu l'intention de nous renvoyer à notre époque ?

-Charles…

-Tout comme je crois que notre arrivée ici n'était pas une erreur, conclut le jeune Professeur.

-Là, tu te trompes, le contredit Magnéto en se levant à son tour.

Charles haussa un sourcil étonné à l'intention d'Erik, il eut cependant un geste de recul quand l'homme s'approcha de lui.

-Il n'était pas prévu que ma version jeune soit présente, confia Erik en le coinçant contre la cheminée. »

Charles déglutit péniblement, inquiet de ne pouvoir lire ce que l'homme pensait à cause du casque. Il chercha un moyen de se soustraire à son emprise, mais Magnéto posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, agrippant fermement le manteau de la cheminée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler une quelconque parole, les lèvres de son vis-à-vis fondirent durement sur les siennes. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'il sentait une langue caresser ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse d'Erik pour le repousser, il sentit sa bouche quitter la sienne, il en profita aussitôt pour protester, mais dès que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, Magnéto revint à la charge et il sentit sa langue envahir sa bouche. Des larmes embuèrent son regard, sans réellement se l'avouer, il avait espéré ce baiser, mais pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions…

Charles sentit son pouvoir bouillonner en lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu contrôler quoi que ce soit, une vague d'énergie quitta son corps pour heurter brutalement celui de Magnéto qui se retrouva violemment projeté contre un mur. Ebahi par ce qu'il venait de faire, Charles fit un pas en direction d'Erik, inquiet de l'avoir blessé, quand il se rendit compte que le casque ne protégeait plus les pensées du vieil homme. Il effleura l'esprit de ce dernier et prit aussitôt la décision de fuir. Une fois dans le hall, il se précipita vers la porte avant de se figer, quelque chose l'appelait à l'étage, il pouvait voir se dessiner dans son esprit la porte qui l'avait tant attiré. Il fit un pas vers les escaliers quand il ressentit une violente douleur dans son bras. Le jeune Professeur baissa les yeux et aperçut avec horreur une seringue plantée dans sa chair, c'était une vieille seringue contenant du métal et il put voir le poussoir s'enfoncer, propageant le produit dans son être sans que personne ne soit à l'autre bout. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il allait chuter sur le sol dur quand les bras du vieil Erik le retinrent avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

Bonsoir,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci pour les mises en alerte ! Merci !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne soirée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3 : **

.

.

Mystique entra dans l'immense maison qui abritait Magnéto et son équipe. Elle soupira en observant les lieux, elle savait qu'Erik avait choisi cet endroit pour sa magnificence, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la grâce et la beauté qui émanait du manoir des Xavier qu'il avait tant cherché à reproduire. Ces murs restaient froids, peu amicaux, rien à voir avec le manoir car si ce dernier était aussi accueillant c'était uniquement grâce à la présence de son propriétaire. Mystique s'autorisait rarement à penser à Charles, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle avait tout fait pour gommer ces années passées aux côtés du Professeur. Cependant, sa disparition récente avait ravivé des souvenirs ainsi que des regrets, regret d'avoir banni son frère de cœur de sa vie. Mystique inspira profondément pour chasser l'émotion qui l'avait gagné et enfiler un masque neutre. Elle parcourut le rez-de-chaussée, étonnée de ne trouver personne, pourtant, elle s'était absentée pendant trois semaines, depuis sa mort… Erik aurait donc dû lui tomber dessus dès son arrivée pour lui faire passer un véritable interrogatoire ! Lentement, elle grimpa à l'étage qui lui parut tout aussi désert. Tout à coup, elle se figea en entendant un bruit de chute. Intriguée et un brin inquiète, elle s'approcha de la chambre d'Erik d'où provenait le bruit. Mystique allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme qui s'affaissa à ses pieds. Son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle observa la silhouette familière en pyjama. Elle s'agenouilla pour approcher une main tremblante des cheveux bruns qu'elle caressa avant de tourner doucement la tête du jeune homme. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle croisa un regard azur troublé.

« -Ch… Charles ?

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Mystique se redressa dès qu'elle entendit la voix emplie de colère de Magnéto. D'un geste brusque, il la repoussa pour s'agenouiller auprès de Charles qu'il souleva avec une facilité déconcertante pour son âge et elle comprit d'où provenait cette aisance quand elle vit les poignets et les chevilles du jeune Professeur entourés par des anneaux en métal. Sans un regard, sans un mot pour elle, Erik porta le jeune homme dans la chambre où il l'allongea dans le lit que Charles avait péniblement dû quitter si elle en jugeait par les draps et les couvertures traînant sur le sol.

-Quel idiot, marmonna Magnéto en couvant Charles d'un regard tendre, tu aurais pu te blesser.

Mystique vit le jeune homme ouvrir péniblement la bouche tout en cherchant à repousser Erik, elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit l'aiguille reliée à une perfusion entrer dans la chair de Charles.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dont elle ne put contrôler le tremblement.

-Sors !

_Raven…._

La jeune femme allait obéir à Erik, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas mettre le mutant en colère, mais la voix de son frère résonnant dans sa tête la figea.

_Aide-moi… S'il-te-plaît… Rav… _

-Dehors !

Mystique sortit précipitamment de la chambre, heurtant un meuble dans son empressement ce qui contrastait avec son habituelle grâce. A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil que la porte claqua violemment derrière elle.

_Raven… _

Le prénom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, encore et encore, alors qu'elle atteignait le salon. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas appelé ainsi ? Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle revoyait l'image blafarde et perdue de son… de son frère… Il était si jeune…Comment Magnéto avait-il fait pour récupérer un Charles qui semblait à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'années ? Elle tressaillit en revoyant le regard désespéré de son frère et il lui sembla revenir sur cette plage à Cuba le jour où elle l'avait abandonné.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Gronda Magnéto en la fusillant du regard.

-Je te rappelle que j'habite ici ! Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant, fiche le camp !

-Erik ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu fait ?… C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai suivi ! Je t'ai obéi ! Je t'ai été fidèle ! Mais là, tu vas trop loin ! Nous étions d'accord, Erik, les X-men, oui, on pouvait les détruire, mais pas l'Institut et surtout pas Charles ! Surtout pas Charles !

Furieuse, elle ne se méfia pas, la main de Magnéto heurta violemment son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter et elle s'étala lourdement sur le sol, étourdie par le coup.

-Comment oses-tu ? Rugit Erik dont la colère déformait les traits. Jamais, je ne ferais du mal à Charles.

-Oh, vraiment ? Railla Mystique. Donc, il n'est pas retenu contre son gré dans ta chambre ? Tu me dégoûtes !

-Ce n'est pas lui.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un polymorphe, un vulgaire polymorphe qui utilise son don pour vendre ses charmes, confia Magnéto avec un visage emplit de tristesse, il a pris l'apparence de Charles. Je… Je crois que sa disparition m'a quelque peu fait perdre la tête.

Mystique serra les poings. Comment osait-il lui mentir aussi effrontément ? Comment pouvait-il faire ça après toutes ces années ? C'était bien le Professeur, il lui avait parlé par télépathie. Alors qu'elle allait cracher sa colère au visage du maître du métal, elle se tut à contrecœur, écoutant la voix de la sagesse.

_Ne dis rien. Fais semblant de le croire et va te mettre à l'abri. Je t'en prie, Raven, ne prends pas de risque. _

-Pardonne-moi, articula-t-elle péniblement, pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi, je sais que jamais tu ne ferais du mal à Charles, tu tiens trop à lui.

Tout en se redressant, elle prononça ces quelques mots, elle eut une petite revanche en voyant la douleur dans le regard d'Erik quand elle lui avait rappelé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Charles.

-Cependant, c'est malsain, tu ne devrais pas entretenir cette illusion, Charles nous a malheureusement quitté. Tu dois l'accepter, Erik, et libérer ce mutant.

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu du bien-être de ce gigolo ?

-Je me moque de lui, mais pas de toi, Erik. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Je vais me ressaisir.

-Je l'espère. »

Mystique adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait naturel à Magnéto avant de quitter le salon pour ensuite sortir de la demeure. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dehors qu'elle s'arrêta pour fixer les fenêtres éclairées à l'étage qui étaient celles de la chambre de Magnéto. En un instant sa décision fut prise, la mutante revêtit une apparence qu'elle n'avait point adoptée depuis une trentaine d'années, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture de sport et prit la direction de l'Institut Xavier.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Erik poussa un soupir de lassitude tout en jetant un œil noir au mutant qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis qu'il avait offert de rester « en échange ». Il avança sur le gravier jusqu'à la balustrade qui surplombait le parc, il s'accouda contre celle-ci avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche pour en allumer une. Comme souvent, il pensa à son meilleur ami, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision qui soit pour lui, Charles avait besoin de s'endurcir pour affronter l'avenir. Il espérait tout de même que tout se passait bien. Il soupira en repensant au départ du Professeur, il avait suivi les fameux X-Men jusqu'à l'Institut où il avait immédiatement été consigné dans la bibliothèque grâce à l'intervention d'Hank, car le dénommé Wolverine souhaitait tout simplement l'enfermer à la cave. Il s'était endormi dans le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de s'installer lors de ses parties d'échec avec Charles, à son réveil, le Fauve était plongé dans un livre, installé à la place habituellement réservée à son ami. Après une rapide discussion durant laquelle Hank lui rappela qu'il était certes un invité, mais qu'ils l'auraient à l'œil, il avait pu déambuler dans l'Institut, croisant des élèves un peu étonnés de voir cet étranger évoluer parmi eux sous le regard des professeurs. Le dîner passé, Wolverine avait décidé de ne plus le quitter. Il ne fut donc guère étonné quand il sentit l'odeur d'un cigare embaumer autour de lui.

« -Vous ne comptez donc même pas me laisser fumer tranquillement une cigarette ? Lança-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il récolta un regard noir maintenant familier qui lui arracha un petit rire alors qu'un souvenir se dessinait dans son esprit. Erik se rappelait parfaitement la manière dont le mutant les avait envoyé balader Charles et lui lors de leur rapide rencontre dans un bar. « Allez vous faire enculer tous les deux » La phrase résonna dans son esprit, agrandissant son sourire tout en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter le conseil… Il se donna aussitôt mentalement une gifle, comment pouvait-il imaginer que Charles et lui… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela !

-J'peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez comme un crétin ? Demanda Logan en l'observant avec attention.

-Rien, je repensais juste à un conseil que vous nous aviez donné.

-Logan ? Un conseil ?

Erik se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant pour reconnaître celui qui semblait être le fils spirituel de Charles et il devait admettre que d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Scott Summers n'était pas la même tête brûlée que son frère et ressemblait par bien des points à son cher Professeur.

-Oui, répondit enfin Erik au jeune homme, il y a bien des années.

-Des années ? Répéta Logan perplexe.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune Magnéto quand il vit que les deux mutants l'entouraient, il prit une bouffée de nicotine alors que les deux autres s'accoudaient de part et d'autre de lui. Il se recula, ôtant la cigarette de sa bouche et, avant de faire demi-tour, il leur lança quelques mots.

-Allez vous faire enculer tous les deux !

Un grognement résonna, les lames sortirent des poings de Wolverine alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, Erik leva les yeux au ciel, ce mutant réfléchissait-il ? Il contrôlait le métal, donc de tous les X-Men, il était le plus vulnérable face à lui. Cependant, Scott stoppa le mutant qui ne tarda pas à se figer, perdu dans ses pensées, il décida de lui donner un petit coup de main pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que ce pauvre Charles a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand vous lui avez parlé ainsi ! S'amusa Erik.

-Je n'ai jamais dit au Professeur de…

Logan se tut, la confusion était de plus en plus visible sur son visage, ses lames disparurent alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

-Non, murmura le mutant.

-Oh, que si ! Jubila Erik devant la mine perdue de l'homme.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de quelques pas alors que Logan semblait enfin se rappeler où et quand il avait eu de tels propos.

-C'était vous… dans le bar ?

-Oui, Charles et moi étions à la recherche de mutants à aider et à former, mais vous ne nous avez guère laissé la chance de nous expliquer, rappela Erik avec un sourire.

-J'arrive pas à croire que… Je lui ai dit d'aller…

-Quel dommage que Charles ne soit pas là pour voir votre visage, poursuivit Erik, suis-je bête, je n'aurais qu'à le lui montrer.

Magnéto tapota sa tempe avec deux de ses doigts avant de jeter sa cigarette avec son autre main pour l'écraser du bout du pied. Il prit ensuite la direction de l'Institut pour remarquer que Jean et Ororo se tenaient en haut du perron. Il les salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de pénétrer dans le hall où il aperçut Hank en train de discuter avec un adolescent nommé Bobby. Erik allait gagner la bibliothèque quand il remarqua une adolescente qui venait dans sa direction, celle-ci s'arrêta face à lui pour le dévisager. La jeune afro-américaine n'avait pas parlé, mais il pouvait clairement lire la colère dans son regard. Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui l'interpella en elle, elle avait quelque chose de familier, mais quoi ?

-Veux-tu quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il aussi poliment qu'il le put.

Erik haussa un sourcil en n'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit un pas pour contourner la jeune fille, mais elle fit de même.

-Si tu n'as rien à dire, écarte-toi de mon chemin ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Charles.

La gamine ne bougea pas, soit elle était inconsciente, soit folle, à moins qu'elle ne soit les deux à la fois. Il allait l'écarter sans ménagement de son chemin quand il vit la lame d'un poignard fendre l'air en direction de son cœur. D'un geste, il désarma la jeune fille, la lame alla se planter dans une porte alors qu'il parait un coup de pied de la gamine.

-Mystique ! Gronda Logan qui venait d'entrer et de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Erik regarda la jeune fille prendre plusieurs centimètres pendant que sa peau reprenait son apparence bleutée naturelle. D'un mouvement souple et parfaitement maîtrisé, Mystique envoya valdinguer Wolverine avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui, cependant, un rayon rouge l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible et elle se retrouva sonnée au pied d'un mur après l'avoir violemment heurté.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla Erik en saisissant la mutante. Depuis quand essaies-tu de me tuer ?

-Depuis que tu as dépassé les bornes ! Cracha Raven en le fusillant du regard.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant d'animosité ? Questionna-t-il sans pour autant la relâcher.

-Toi, rien, admit-elle à contrecœur.

-Explique-toi ! Somma Erik. Parle, Raven !

-Raven ? Releva Ororo surprise.

-Je ne peux pas le tuer, il est trop puissant. J'étais venue chercher de l'aide ici, mais en te voyant, je me suis dit que si je tuais son passé, il disparaîtrait.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu tuer ton mentor? S'étonna Jean qui semblait ne pas arriver à lire l'esprit de Raven.

-Pour mon frère, lança Mystique en le couvant toujours d'un regard furieux.

Aussitôt, sa prise se relâcha, il libéra Mystique en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la mutante.

-C'est quoi encore ces histoires ? Grommela Logan qui n'aimait pas quand une situation lui échappait. Depuis quand t'as un frère ?

-Tu l'as vu ? Demanda le Fauve en plongeant son regard dans celui de la mutante.

-Oui et il a besoin d'aide, décréta la mutante bleue.

-Il va bien, coupa Erik d'un ton ferme.

-Tu te trompes, le contredit-elle, je l'ai vu, il… Tu savais ? Comprit soudain Raven. Tu connaissais ses projets et tu l'as laissé faire ? Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Vous êtes les mêmes !

-Elle dit la vérité ? S'énerva Hank en s'approchant de lui d'un pas menaçant.

-Oui, reconnut Erik.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Jura le Fauve en le saisissant à la gorge.

-Je ne fais que le protéger ! Se défendit l'Européen. Il a toujours été trop occupé à prendre soin de vous tous plutôt que de développer son don ! Il va juste le rendre plus puissant pour qu'il puisse affronter sereinement les années à venir !

L'emprise du Fauve se desserra et il finit même par le lâcher. Ainsi sa version vieillie ne lui avait pas menti et la réaction d'Hank le confirmait puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore réduit en bouillie.

-Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il en faisait trop, qu'il devait penser un peu à lui, murmura le Fauve.

-Nous avons une chance de changer les choses, de le rendre plus fort, poursuivit Erik, je crois qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à la saisir, assura-t-il avec sincérité.

Hank hésita, mais finit par acquiescer alors que les autres mutants ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Soudain, le rire amer de Raven attira son attention.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle en l'observant.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ? S'enquit Erik un brin énervé par son ton condescendant.

-Tu as réellement cru ce qu'il t'a dit ? Crois-tu qu'avec les années qui ont passé ton sens moral n'a pas disparu ? Tout ce que Magnéto voulait c'était mon frère ! Sais-tu où je l'ai trouvé ? Cracha Mystique de plus en plus furieuse. Il essayait de s'enfuir de ta chambre, simplement vêtu d'un pyjama, ses poignets et ses chevilles portaient des anneaux de métal, pourquoi faire à ton avis ?

Erik avait douté, il avait longuement hésité avant de laisser Charles aux mains de son lui futur. Il aurait eu raison d'écouter cette petite voix ! Sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, la rage gronda en lui, ses poings se serrèrent alors que le métal présent autour d'eux commença à vibrer.

-Logan, éloigne-toi ! Entendit-il vaguement Hank ordonner.

D'un pas décidé, il traversa le hall, restant sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas sa fureur. Il sortit du manoir avant de se heurter au corps puissant du Fauve.

-Ecarte-toi, Hank ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce que tu comptes faire ! Garantit Hank avec une assurance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-A ton avis ? Je vais le chercher ! Et si jamais, il a osé lui faire… le… blesser, bafouilla Erik blême de rage, je vais le tuer !

-Tu comptes te tuer ? Railla Raven qui venait de le rejoindre entourée par les X-men.

-Personne n'a le droit de le toucher ! De le blesser ainsi ! Cria Erik.

-Je comprends, tenta de l'apaiser Hank, mais tu ne peux te rendre là-bas tout seul ou tu ne passeras même pas la porte !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Gronda Erik.

-Tu vas le mettre en danger si tu fonces dans le tas, crois-moi, assura Raven, il n'hésitera pas à se servir de lui comme bouclier pour se protéger de ta colère !

Erik se figea, il ne voulait pas blesser davantage son ami. Etouffant difficilement sa fureur, il se tourna vers Mystique.

-Alors, que proposes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hank ? Interrogea Erik en se tournant vers le seul autre mutant qu'il connaissait.

-Nous ignorons où se trouve le repère de la Confrérie, confia le Fauve.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, décréta Mystique, je vous y conduirai.

Alors que les deux mutants bleus réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen de récupérer Charles, les autres X-Men tentaient tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, Erik ne supporta plus son inaction. A grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers la sortie, bien décidé à trouver par lui-même le chemin du manoir, son instinct lui dictant qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Tu ne sais donc toujours pas ce que le mot patience veut dire ? Râla Raven qui pourtant le suivait et courait presque pour rester à sa hauteur.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en réflexion, grogna-t-il, crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'il faut y aller maintenant !

Raven échangea un regard avec lui et elle sembla comprendre l'urgence de la situation car un léger bruit résonna, des phares s'allumèrent et elle lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les autres mutants leur emboîter le pas, Hank se joignit à eux alors que la nouvelle génération de mutants montait dans un véhicule qui ressemblait autant à un tank qu'à un tout-terrain ! Il ne leur fallut guère longtemps pour atteindre le repère de la Confrérie, la conduite de Raven étant égale à son caractère, vive et dangereuse ! Les pneus dérapèrent sur les cailloux recouvrant la cour lorsque les deux voitures freinèrent.

-Quel est le plan ? Questionna Scott en quittant le volant du monstrueux véhicule.

-On entre et on casse tout ? Proposa Logan qui semblait désireux de se battre. »

Erik acquiesça à la proposition du mutant, il ne l'aurait pour rien admis à haute voix, mais Wolverine et lui étaient assez semblables. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la grande porte du manoir, les deux immenses panneaux en bois s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer son double vieilli. En l'espace d'une seconde, Logan se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, les 4 membres étirés à l'extrême. Erik se concentra, tentant de contrer le pouvoir de son double ce qui sembla donner un résultat plutôt douloureux pour Wolverine. Erik préféra alors faire sauter les gonds de la lourde porte qui ne tarda pas à basculer vers le vieux Magnéto qui rompit sa concentration pour éviter la chute. Alors qu'il allait l'attaquer, plusieurs mutants apparurent. Les X-men de Charles se positionnèrent aussitôt à ses côtés et la bataille s'engagea. Erik fut un instant déstabilisés par le nombre de mutants possédant des pouvoirs plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il venait d'échapper à un jet de flammes, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son double que Mystique venait de propulser en bas des marches du perron grâce à un splendide coup de pied dans le ventre. Erik saisit sa version plus âgée par le col de sa tunique, le soulevant de quelques centimètres, sa main libre se serra en un poing qu'il allait abattre sur le visage du vieil homme quand soudain il retint son coup.

« -Erik ! Non !

Tous se figèrent pour observer Charles qui se tenait sur le perron. Alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du Professeur, Erik entendit les combats reprendre de plus belle autour de lui. Mystique s'approcha rapidement de son frère, l'un de ses bras enlaçant sa taille pour lui éviter une chute. Erik se rappela alors pourquoi son Professeur était dans cet état, sa rage revint et il lança un regard meurtrier au mutant qu'il allait devenir.

-Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! Ordonna à nouveau Charles.

Erik perçut l'effarement dans la voix de son ami qui devait être consterné devant la violence des combats. Les X-men avaient cessé de se battre en entendant l'ordre de leur leader avant de reprendre les « armes » pour se défendre. Tout à coup, une violente douleur irradia son dos. Il lâcha son double avant de s'écrouler dans un grognement de douleur alors que la barre de fer qui l'avait percuté menaçait de s'abattre sur sa tête.

-Stop !

Le silence accueillit le cri de Charles, tous se figèrent, lui y compris, seulement, leur soudaine inaction n'était pas de leur fait, le Professeur venait de tous les immobiliser !

-N'avez-vous donc pas honte de vous battre ainsi les uns contre les autres ? Gronda Charles. Nous sommes tous frères, nous sommes tous mutants ! Comment voulez-vous que les humains nous acceptent si nous ne sommes même pas capables de cohabiter entre nous ?

Erik sentit et partagea la honte que ressentaient les X-Men, Charles était le seul à réussir à le faire sentir comme un enfant que l'on disputait. Les autres mutants, par contre, se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient droit à une telle leçon de morale de la part d'un inconnu ! Tout à coup, Erik vit la barre de métal flotter dans les airs pour se diriger dangereusement vers le Professeur qui, pour son plus grand soulagement, stoppa sans difficulté le projectile. D'un geste de la main, Charles fit voler dans les airs le casque de son vis-à-vis qui se retrouva aussi figé que lui.

-Je n'aime pas faire ça, admit Charles d'une voix chagrinée, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Sur ces paroles, son Professeur se débarrassa des cercles de métal qui entouraient chacun de ses membres, puis, il rentra à nouveau dans le manoir les abandonnant. Erik sut immédiatement où il allait. A peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'il retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements, il rejoignit Charles qui l'attendait en bas des marches du grand escalier. En silence, ils gagnèrent l'étage pour se diriger vers la porte abritant l'autre Charles. Erik tourna la poignée, mais la porte lui résista, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la serrure. Il entra dans la chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul, Charles s'étant figé sur le seuil.

-Tu ne le savais pas, comprit-il.

-Je l'avais deviné, murmura son Professeur, mais j'espérais me tromper.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Erik en observant d'un œil inquiet son ami plus âgé.

-Ca va aller, son esprit semble juste un peu égaré, je peux l'aider à revenir parmi nous, mais pas ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause des miroirs, cela trouble ma télépathie, admit Charles en frottant ses bras comme pour se réchauffer.

Aussitôt, Erik ôta sa veste pour s'approcher de son ami et la poser sur ses épaules. Alors qu'ils étaient face à face, il plongea son regard dans celui céruléen.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, rassure-toi, il ne m'a pas vraiment fait de mal. Je pense qu'il se sentait tellement seul qu'il a fait ça pour retrouver un peu de quiétude en m'ayant à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé, je… J'ai cru…

-Chut, je sais, souffla Charles en posant son index sur ses lèvres, il t'a manipulé.

Erik esquissa un sourire de regret, il se détendit quand il vit le regard franc et pétillant de son meilleur ami. Le maître du métal leva une main timide pour caresser la joue du Professeur qui ferma les yeux comme pour savourer l'effleurement.

-Charles ?

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi que nous ferons tout pour que tout ceci n'arrive pas ? Supplia-t-il en imaginant la douleur que devait ressentir leurs doubles d'être ainsi séparés.

-Je te le promets. Erik, nous devrions partir, je ne pourrais pas laisser tout le monde figé éternellement.

-Quel dommage !

Sa remarque attira un sourire amusé à son meilleur ami, Erik se pencha légèrement, laissant leurs fronts se toucher pendant que leurs regards se mélangeaient. Puis, à regret, il s'écarta. Il emmitoufla le corps vieilli du Professeur X dans une couverture avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fais-moi penser, mon ami, de te mettre au régime, le taquina-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le Professeur. Et moi, fais-moi penser à te donner des cours de savoir vivre !

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Erik installa aussi délicatement que possible le Charles plus âgé dans la voiture avant de se tourner vers la version plus jeune qui était en train de défiger tous les mutants. Les X-Men se tournèrent aussitôt vers la voiture où il avait déposé leur mentor.

-Je vais te tuer ! Rugit Mystique furieuse en se jetant sur sa version vieillie.

Heureusement pour son lui futur, Charles réagit aussitôt et ceintura la mutante, celle-ci se détendit dès que les bras du Professeur se refermèrent sur elle.

-Rentrons, souffla simplement Charles.

Raven opina doucement de la tête, son frère garda sa main dans la sienne tout en l'entraînant vers la voiture. Mystique prit place à l'arrière, installant le vieux Professeur entre ses bras. Erik ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit la mutante déposer un baiser sur le front ridé. Il démarra la voiture, les X-men le suivant de près dans l'autre véhicule. Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour rejoindre l'Institut qui était silencieux, la plupart des pensionnaires étant déjà couchés. Leur petit groupe se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie où il déposa le Professeur X dans un lit. Aussitôt, la dénommée Jean s'empressa de faire un bilan médical avec l'aide d'Hank.

-Comment ai-je pu ne pas sentir sa présence ? Se morigéna Jean en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, la tranquillisa Charles, moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à reconnaître son… Enfin, notre esprit.

-Ses signes vitaux sont bons, leur apprit Hank et comme les autres il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Par contre, je ne peux expliquer le coma dans lequel il semble plongé.

Jean mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de rejoindre Hank pour observer l'écran sur lequel s'affichaient des constantes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ororo s'approcha doucement du corps du Professeur pour caresser tendrement son visage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scott parler vivement avec Logan, apparemment, Cyclope tentait de convaincre Wolverine de ne pas retourner à la Confrérie pour s'en prendre à Magnéto. Après un grognement et un regard furieux, Logan fit demi-tour bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Erik.

Il tourna la tête vers son Charles qui venait de prononcer son nom, un regard leur suffit, la seconde suivante, il figeait Wolverine.

-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, railla Erik, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir t'en prendre à moi alors que ton corps est fait de métal ?

-Erik, gronda doucement le jeune Professeur, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Cependant, il a raison Logan. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre vous ne retournera là-bas, n'est-ce pas Raven ?

Mystique qui s'était discrètement rapprochée de la porte laissa échapper un grognement et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en arborant une mine boudeuse. Charles sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Je sais que tu lui en veux, que vous lui en voulez tous, mais il a été aveuglé par son chagrin. Je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre, assura Charles en plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui de sa sœur de cœur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui en veux pas ? Se récria Raven.

-Non, je ne sais comment j'aurais réagi à sa place, confia son Professeur avec un sourire.

-Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Assura Mystique avec véhémence. Jamais tu ne l'aurais gardé enfermé et drogué chez toi !

-Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas qu'Erik a beaucoup souffert, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, il est fragile et…

-Hey ! Grogna Erik en se renfrognant quand il reçut un regard bleu réprobateur pour seule réponse.

-Tu vois ? S'amusa Charles à ses dépens. Tu peux donc comprendre qu'il ait perdu l'esprit, vous pouvez tous le comprendre, ajouta le Professeur en observant à tour de rôle chacun de ses élèves. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, je vais ramener votre Professeur.

-Le ramener ? S'étonna Scott.

Charles acquiesça avant de se diriger vers le lit où était étendu son futur lui. Tout à coup, Erik vit le corps de son ami s'affaisser lentement, en un clin d'œil, il fut à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, rassure-toi, Erik, je crois que je ressens encore les effets de la drogue.

-Allongez-vous, Professeur, dit Hank en désignant un autre lit.

-Non, ça va aller, assura Charles en s'approchant obstinément de l'homme allongé.

-Charles, insista-t-il en le retenant dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, Erik, mais il faut que je le fasse, sinon, je risque de perdre la faible connexion que j'ai avec lui.

Alors qu'il allait demander des explications, Charles lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de s'échapper de son étreinte pour se rapprocher du lit. Erik vit son ami se concentrer, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté des tempes du Professeur. Les sourcils de son meilleur ami se froncèrent et il put voir son visage se crisper tant sa concentration était grande. Soudain, il vit toute trace de couleur quitter le visage de Charles, il se précipita vers son ami pour le rattraper alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Aussitôt, tous les mutants présents l'entourèrent, un léger grognement lui échappa alors qu'il les chassait d'un regard noir. Il souleva sans difficulté son ami pour le déposer sur le lit voisin. Sa main serrait fermement celle du jeune Professeur Xavier alors qu'il observait les gestes inquiets de Hank qui auscultait son ami.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, il va bien.

Bien que vieillie, il reconnut sans mal la voix de son meilleur ami. Lentement, il se retourna alors que des exclamations de joie résonnaient autour de lui. Après que chacun de ses protégés l'aient serré dans ses bras, les yeux bleus emplis de douceur se posèrent sur lui.

-Tout va bien se passer, Erik, répéta le Professeur Xavier, il est juste épuisé.

Erik hocha doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son ami endormi. Cependant, il aperçut tout de même Mystique s'approcher timidement de Charles.

-Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser l'approcher, grogna Wolverine en lui coupant la route.

Alors qu'il allait intervenir en écartant d'un geste le mutant aux griffes tranchantes, il se rendit compte que tous les jeunes X-Men s'étaient positionnés autour de Logan, seul Hank observait Raven avec des yeux emplis de tristesse.

-Merci pour le coup de main, admit Scott du bout des lèvres à la mutante bleue, mais il me semble que tu avais autre chose à faire ?

-A moins, bien entendu, que tu nous ais menti concernant ton supposé frère.

Erik ne put retenir un léger ricanement en entendant la réplique de Wolverine ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ce dernier.

-Du calme, Messieurs, intervint le Professeur Xavier, approche donc Raven.

Tout en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Mystique s'approcha de Charles après que les mutants se soient écartés. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la main qui lui était tendue, elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait retrouvé l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait, même si les traits de son visage avaient perdu ses rondeurs juvéniles. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Charles l'attira dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te travestir de la sorte, entendit-il le Professeur murmurer, je t'ai toujours aimé quelle que soit ton apparence.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit Raven. Pourtant, je me souviens que tu n'appréciais pas ma véritable apparence, cela t'amusait seulement lorsque nous étions enfants.

-Je suis déçu que tu ais pu penser cela de moi, avoua son frère, ton apparence ne m'a jamais dérangée.

-Pourtant, ce soir-là dans la cuisine, tu ne semblais pas apprécier de me voir ainsi.

-Tu étais nue ! J'étais plus dérangé par ta nudité que par ton apparence, confessa le Professeur X. Jamais je n'ai eu honte de celle que tu es, si je tenais tant à ce que tu prennes une apparence normale c'était pour que tu ne subisses pas les railleries et le rejet.

-Tu semblais si heureux quand Hank pensait avoir mis au point le sérum qui me rendrait plus humaine.

-C'est vrai, admit Charles, tu paraissais être tellement mal dans ta peau à cette époque que je croyais que s'était ce que tu souhaitais, qu'ainsi tu serais mieux, je me trompais.

Le frère et la sœur se contemplèrent, il eut l'impression d'être un voyeur, ce moment intime n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils n'auraient pas dû être là.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ainsi durant toutes ces années ? Demanda Mystique.

-Parce que j'ignorais ce que tu me reprochais, avoua Charles. J'admets aussi ne pas avoir trop voulu y réfléchir, tu étais avec Erik, vous m'aviez laissé et cela était trop dur pour moi de penser à vous.

-J'étais têtue et bête à l'époque. Je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu toutes ces années, il a fallu que je te perde pour comprendre à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me manques, Charles.

Erik ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit le frère et la sœur s'étreindre tendrement. Un raclement de gorge l'interpella, Hank faisait discrètement sortir tout le monde de la pièce. Il les suivit, rechignant tout de même à laisser son Charles. Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie se referma, 4 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le Fauve et lui pour avoir des réponses.

-Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris ? Demanda Scott à Hank.

-Non, Mystique, enfin, Raven est la sœur adoptive de Charles. D'après mes souvenirs, Charles avait 10 ans quand il l'a découverte seule et affamée dans sa cuisine. Depuis ce jour-là, il l'a gardé sous son aile, protégée et aimée comme une sœur, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Erik arrive, termina Hank avec amertume, et ne brise tout.

-Ne crois pas que je vais m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Répliqua Erik en ignorant le regard noir du mutant.

-Pas encore, lança le Fauve en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Erik ne répondit rien. Lentement, il se retourna pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre, son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir cet homme froid, calculateur et sans cœur, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus trahir ses idéaux. Arriverait-il à concilier les deux ? Il l'espérait, car il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Charles.

-Il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Erik se retourna quand il entendit la voix du Professeur Xavier, son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine quand il le vit installé dans un fauteuil roulant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Erik, sourit le vieil homme, j'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas rejoindre ta chambre, j'ai demandé à Jean de te préparer un lit près du jeune Charles.

-Merci.

Sur ce seul mot, il s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie pour s'approcher de son télépathe endormi. Erik fut soulagé de voir son visage paisible, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, son pouce caressant légèrement la paume.

-Raven, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre, entendit-il le Professeur dire alors que ce dernier le rejoignait.

-Professeur, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux…

-Je pense le contraire, Scott, coupa le Professeur X, Raven et Erik sont nos invités et nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux. Maintenant, allez tous prendre un peu de repos, vous en avez besoin.

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Demanda Mystique à son frère.

-Il reste un lit de libre ici, par ailleurs, je me suis pas mal reposé ces dernières semaines, rappela Charles avec un sourire, et puis, ainsi, je pourrais tenir compagnie à Erik. A ce sujet, Raven, cela te dérangerait-il de me descendre le jeu d'échecs qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je descends aussi la bouteille de whisky ?

Charles répondit par un sourire et Raven disparut aussitôt pour aller chercher ce que son frère lui avait demandé pendant que les autres mutants leur jetaient un dernier regard avant de gagner leurs chambres, Erik n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir quel sort lui serait réservé s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des deux Charles. Les protégés de son meilleur ami l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle, même Logan étreignit maladroitement le Professeur. Erik se détourna de ces effusions pour revenir au chevet de son Charles. Il caressa la joue du jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de son meilleur ami, s'assurant que ses traits étaient toujours paisibles. Un léger soupir lui échappa, il aurait tant aimé voir les pupilles céruléennes et si pures…

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, comme je te l'ai dit, il a besoin de repos. Alors, que dirais-tu d'une partie ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Accepta Erik. »

Magnéto observa une dernière fois le visage de son ami avant de quitter le lit pour s'installer sur une chaise face au jeu qu'avait installé Charles. Pendant un instant, il dévisagea le vieux Professeur qui, hormis ses rides, ne lui semblaient pas avoir tellement changé, il y avait toujours autant de compassion et de gentillesse dans ses prunelles azur. Charles était resté le même, malgré les épreuves, malgré les souffrances, son ami était toujours aussi bon et généreux. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Charles qui avait besoin de changer ? Réalisa-t-il alors. Peut-être était-ce le vieil Erik qui s'était fourvoyé ? La violence et la colère n'étaient pas de bon conseil, Charles avait tenté de le lui apprendre, mais il l'avait oublié. Peut-être aujourd'hui avait-il cette chance inespérée d'apprendre à nouveau à écouter son cœur ?


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

Bonsoir,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci pour vos messages, MERCI !

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux qui ne m'ont pas laissé le temps d'écrire et j'admets ne pas en avoir eu envie.

Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne soirée.

.

**Chapitre 4 : **

.

.

Erik soupira avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Alors que son regard était encore embué par des traces de sommeil, il observa la chambre, ne reconnaissant pas celle qu'il occupait au manoir. Il se tourna et se figea lorsqu'il vit le visage blême de son meilleur ami qui était toujours endormi dans le lit voisin. Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, Magneto inspira profondément pour chasser l'humidité qui menaçait de noyer ses prunelles. D'un geste vif, il essuya la larme qui venait de lui échapper pour rouler le long de sa joue. Un bruit attira soudain son attention, il remit aussi rapidement que possible son masque de froideur quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, le Professeur X était assis dans son fauteuil, en train de lire. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête, pourtant, il était certain qu'il avait dû attendre son reniflement peu discret, Erik lui fut reconnaissant de lui laisser ce moment d'intimité. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de maîtriser ses sentiments, Erik se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

« -Bonjour, Erik, dit doucement le Professeur en coulant vers lui un regard bienveillant tout en refermant son livre. J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé ?

-Oui, et vous ? Avez-vous pris un peu de repos ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai suffisamment dormi, rappela Charles avec un léger sourire.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il un peu inquiet de voir son meilleur ami toujours endormi.

-Il a besoin de récupérer ses forces. Magneto a utilisé une drogue qui est censée annihiler nos dons, cependant, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas totalement agi sur lui. Elle l'a affaibli, rendu léthargique, mais son don fonctionne.

-Mais il va aller bien ? Insista Erik.

-Oui. Je sais que la patience n'est pas ton fort, mais il va pourtant falloir que tu en aies et que tu lui fasses confiance, il reviendra vers toi.

-Pardonnez-moi, Charles, mais vous-même et avec toute votre expérience, vous n'avez pas su sortir de cette sorte de coma dans lequel vous étiez plongé, alors, comment lui pourrait-il y arriver ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas encore vécu autant de choses que moi, confia le Professeur X dans un murmure. Enfin… Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner ! »

Erik observa durant quelques secondes le visage vieilli de son meilleur ami, ce dernier lui sourit, mais il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire de façade, alors, même s'il voulait rester aux côtés de son Charles, il accepta de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il suivit le Professeur jusqu'à un ascenseur pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient se diriger vers la grande salle à manger où les pensionnaires prenaient leur premier repas de la journée, il fut étonné de voir Charles l'entraîner vers la terrasse. Erik s'assit dans un fauteuil en osier face à son ami. Ils venaient juste de s'installer qu'il vit Mystique les rejoindre, un plateau entre ses mains qu'elle posa sur la table avant d'enlacer son frère. Magneto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même si elle était sous sa forme originelle, la mutante portait des vêtements.

« -Bonjour, Raven, dit Charles visiblement heureux d'avoir sa sœur à ses côtés. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, et toi ? J'espère que tu t'es reposé ?

-Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, ma belle.

-Comment va l'autre Charles ?

-Il va bien. »

Raven acquiesça avant de se glisser sur les genoux du Professeur pour partager un câlin. Erik fut surpris avant de comprendre que ces deux-là semblaient ne pas avoir reçu beaucoup de gestes de tendresse ces dernières années. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charles déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa sœur qui se leva, il comprit alors que le frère et la sœur avaient eu une conversation silencieuse. Mystique partit de sa démarche dansante vers le parc. Erik ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit apparaître Logan, le mutant aux griffes tranchantes observait Raven d'un œil noir avant de poser un regard identique sur lui. Il put aisément voir le dilemme qui s'imposait à Wolverine qui ne savait pas lequel des deux suivre. Finalement, il dut juger qu'il représentait un danger moindre car Logan emboîta le pas à Raven. Charles ignora le comportement du mutant pour lui servir une tasse de café avant se préparer un thé. Erik le remercia et prit une gorgée du liquide sombre et chaud.

« -Bonjour Professeur, bonjour Erik.

Magneto leva la tête pour dévisager Scott qui venait de les interrompre, arriveraient-ils à déjeuner tranquillement ? Et surtout, arriverait-il à avoir des réponses de Charles ?

-Bonjour, Scott.

-Jean m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle veillait sur le jeune Charles.

-Merci, Scott. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Je… Merci, Professeur, mais je vais plutôt aller surveiller Logan, il a un peu de mal à tolérer la présence de Mys… de votre sœur.

-Je sais que cela doit te paraître étrange, Scott, et que tu dois avoir des questions, j'y répondrais dès que tu te sentiras prêt à en parler, offrit le Professeur.

Comme de nombreuses fois, il ne comprit pas les propos sibyllins de Charles. Il ne semblait pas être le seul d'ailleurs, Scott sembla confus. Le jeune homme les salua d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre la direction du parc. Scott n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il fut rejoint par Hank, Erik se demanda comment le Fauve vivait le retour de Raven.

-Il est un peu perturbé, je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment oublié, confia Charles, et je crois qu'il en est de même pour elle, même si elle a cru aimer un idéal.

-Je suis perdu et confus, admit Erik, beaucoup de choses m'échappent et je sens un mal de tête arriver.

-Je comprends, mon ami, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Tout comme cette nuit, vous refuserez à nouveau de me répondre concernant ceci ? Insista l'Européen en désignant le fauteuil roulant.

Charles esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui tendre la corbeille pour qu'il prenne une viennoiserie. Erik se servit, sans pour autant laisser de côté ses questions.

-Pas de métal ? Dit-il simplement en observant le fauteuil roulant entièrement en plastique.

-Non, répondit le Professeur. J'en ai eu un provisoirement en métal et mon Erik ne s'est pas privé pour utiliser son don.

L'Européen hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre une bouchée de son croissant, son regard ne pouvant dévier du fauteuil. Il aurait tant aimé avoir des réponses, mais il était sûr de ne pas obtenir d'autre explication que celle de cette nuit.

_« -Un stupide accident, comme le sont tous les accidents, avait confié Charles avec un fin sourire, c'est du passé et je pense qu'il est inutile de l'évoquer. » _

-Peut-être que si vous me disiez comment cela s'est passé, je pourrais l'empêcher, ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister désolé de voir son ami prisonnier de ce fauteuil.

-Le passé ne doit pas être changé, des modifications ont déjà été apportées et nous ignorons les conséquences qu'elles auront sur notre présent. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps, ajouta le Professeur alors qu'il allait protester.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait eu des modifications, protesta Erik, et si je peux éviter…

-Je t'en prie, mon ami, n'insiste plus. Quant à savoir si certaines choses ont changé, c'est déjà le cas, murmura Charles en observant Scott qui venait de s'interposer entre Mystique et Logan.

Erik qui avait suivi le regard du Professeur se demanda bien ce qui pouvait le rendre si soucieux ? Et quel rapport avec ce jeune mutant ? Il ne devait même pas être né à son époque !

-L'esprit des enfants est bien plus fragile que celui des adultes, encore plus celui d'un nourrisson qui est en train de se construire. Contrairement à tous les pensionnaires, Scott est le seul à avoir grandi à l'Institut, il n'était qu'un bébé lorsque je l'ai recueilli. Je peux voir son esprit se troubler, certaines choses refont surface. Il ne va pas tarder à être perdu et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'aider car pour le moment il est le seul à percevoir les changements que provoque votre présence ici.

-Je suis navré, dès que possible, nous repartirons, assura Erik.

-Je le sais, mon ami, et je vais m'employer à vous aider.

Erik prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, une multitude de questions continuaient à se bousculer dans son esprit, mais il savait que pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse il allait devoir ruser. Alors que Charles reposait sa tasse, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-L'école fonctionne bien, remarqua-t-il doucement.

-Effectivement, confirma le Professeur.

-Vos élèves vous considèrent autant comme un mentor qu'un père ou un frère.

-C'est vrai, admit Charles, je suis très fier d'eux et ils m'apportent énormément d'amour. Nous sommes une grande famille.

-Vous semblez heureux.

-Je le suis, assura le vieil homme.

-Donc, murmura doucement Erik en plongeant son regard acéré dans celui du Professeur, vous avez plutôt réussi, vous avez réalisé votre rêve. Pourtant, tout ceci ne semblait pas assez important à vos yeux pour que vous trouviez la force de vous réveiller.

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Erik, le contredit le Professeur avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

-Exact, vous avez dit que mon Charles était plus fort que vous car il n'avait pas encore vécu toutes ces épreuves qui vous ont blessé. Ces épreuves qui vous ont ôté l'envie de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Charles, alors, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à le protéger, à vous protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour… »

Erik n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un bruit de bagarre attira leur attention. Mystique était en train de se battre contre Logan, cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer le mutant. Le Fauve ne tarda pas à s'en mêler, souhaitant protéger Raven qui n'avait bien entendu pas besoin d'aide. Scott tenta de s'interposer entre ces trois-là et pris un mauvais coup de griffes. En temps normal, Erik les aurait laissé régler seuls leur différent, mais le soupir de lassitude qui glissa des lèvres de Charles le fit se lever. Il s'excusa auprès du Professeur et prit la direction de la pelouse bien décidé à calmer tout ce petit monde. D'un geste de la main, il figea Wolverine qui ne se priva pas pour le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, Raven ricana et il se demanda pendant un instant s'il ne se retrouvait pas à nouveau face à des adolescents ! Mystique se figea cependant quand elle croisa son regard, le Fauve se raidit, ces deux-là avaient déjà vu sa mâchoire se crisper, ses yeux s'obscurcir alors que sa colère menaçait de lui échapper. Alors qu'il essayait de faire son possible pour garder son calme, il se rendit compte que la terrasse était vide. Où était donc passé Charles ? Oubliant les mots durs qu'il allait prononcer, il se contenta de leur lancer un regard glacial avant de relâcher d'un geste distrait Wolverine pour regagner au plus vite le manoir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Professeur X n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand il avait vu son ami traverser d'un pas enragé la pelouse. Plusieurs images assaillirent son esprit, combien de fois Erik avait-il failli tordre le cou de leurs jeunes protégés en constatant leurs bêtises et leurs farces dont il était la malencontreuse victime ?

_Un certain nombre de fois, cependant, je crois que la fois où Sean l'a accidentellement poussé dans un lac boueux à cause d'un cri mal maîtrisé restera la plus mémorable. _

Charles se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode, il avait dû user de tout son talent pour éviter qu'Erik ne démembre le Hurleur. Lentement, ses mains se posèrent sur les freins de son fauteuil qu'il ôta pour entrer dans le manoir et prendre la direction de l'infirmerie, car même s'il se rappelait de ce souvenir, quelqu'un le lui avait remémoré. Le Professeur X ne fut donc pas surpris de trouver sa version rajeunie éveillée dans son lit. A son entrée, Jean lui sourit tout en terminant de vérifier les constantes de son patient.

« -Il va bien, annonça-t-elle.

-Merci pour vos soins, Docteur Grey, remercia le jeune Charles.

-Je vous en prie, Professeur.

-Jean, tu devrais aller faire un tour sur la pelouse. Scott a reçu un mauvais coup de griffes, je ne pense pas que cela soit grave, mais il aura sûrement besoin de quelques soins.

-Quand ces deux-là vont-ils cesser de se bagarrer ? Gronda la jeune femme en prenant la trousse de secours.

-Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'un de leur combat de coqs, l'informa-t-il, Scott a juste essayé d'apaiser Wolverine, cette blessure est un accident.

-Et bien Logan a intérêt à se calmer un peu, marmonna Jean en quittant l'infirmerie, il va finir par tuer quelqu'un à force de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir !

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le Professeur roula jusqu'au lit. Ses yeux bleus ne cessaient de scruter ceux de son vis-à-vis où brillait une certaine innocence qu'il avait perdu depuis bien des années.

_-C'est étrange de se voir ainsi, murmura le jeune Charles dans son esprit. _

-Cela est vrai, répondit-il à voix haute.

-Oh, je suis navré, s'excusa le jeune homme, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli et comme nous sommes une seule et même personne, je ne pensais pas vous blesser en entrant dans votre esprit.

-Il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi, admit le Professeur X.

-Je vois, comprit sa version jeune avant qu'un air soucieux ne se peigne sur ses traits, cependant, vous, vous pouvez vous promener dans ma tête ?

-Navré, je…

-Vous ne pensiez pas que je m'en rendrais compte ?

Charles hocha la tête en offrant un sourire penaud à son double avant de rouler un peu plus près du lit.

-Pour être honnête, je pensais effectivement passer inaperçu, tu sembles plus puissant que je ne l'étais à l'époque, confessa le Professeur.

-Pourquoi ne pas me demander ce que vous voulez savoir ? Offrit le jeune Charles.

-Erik… Enfin, Magneto, t'a-t-il fait du mal ?

Poser cette question lui était difficile, s'il s'était permis de s'introduire dans l'esprit du jeune Professeur c'était parce qu'il avait senti que ce dernier tentait de dissimuler quelque chose, quelque chose qui le troublait énormément.

-Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal, assura le jeune Professeur.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant les propos du jeune homme, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il était honnête ou non. Alors qu'il posait son regard acéré sur son visage, il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la légère coloration de ses joues. Quand avait-il cessé de rougir ainsi ? Se demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, insista le Professeur X, je peux tout entendre, tout comprendre.

-Je vais bien, décréta le jeune Charles, je suis juste un peu surpris et bouleversé par le vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie, dans son cœur… Il n'est pas heureux.

Charles mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le jeune télépathe parlait de Magneto, comment pouvait-il connaître les sentiments qui habitaient son ami ? Ce dernier ne portait-il pas ce satané casque ?

-Non, je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ses pensées et je n'ai rencontré que remords, tristesse et solitude. J'ai mal pour lui. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'aider ?

-Magneto a choisi sa voie.

-Vous ne l'appelez pas Erik et je peux percevoir les mêmes sentiments émanant de vous, confessa le jeune Charles, vous souffrez de son absence.

-Oui, admit-il, mais comme je l'ai dit Magneto a choisi sa voie. Il est le seul responsable de son malheur.

-Il a dû énormément vous blesser pour que vous n'ayez plus foi en lui, murmura le jeune Professeur.

-Je… J'ai toujours foi en lui, admit le Professeur X du bout des lèvres, je pense que s'il était en danger, j'irai à sa rescousse sans réfléchir.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la paix ? Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à l'Institut ?

-Parce qu'il a blessé beaucoup de mes protégés, ils ne verraient pas sa venue d'un bon œil. Par ailleurs, nos différents n'ont pas disparu, nos idéaux divergent trop pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble sans nous déchirer.

Charles haussa un sourcil intrigué quand il vit le jeune homme hocher vaguement la tête plutôt que de se lancer dans un argumentaire pour le faire changer d'avis. Le Professeur profita de cet instant pour effleurer une nouvelle fois l'esprit du jeune Charles, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il cachait, il caressa ses défenses qui lui parurent solides, il ne pourrait jamais les franchir sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte.

-Erik !

Le Professeur X sursauta légèrement en entendant le prénom du Maître du métal, il y avait une certaine lueur dans la voix du jeune Charles quand il prononçait son nom qui blessa un peu son cœur.

-Charles ! Tu es réveillé ! »

En quelques enjambées, Erik traversa l'infirmerie pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire de les voir si proches, son sourire s'agrandit quand Erik se redressa maladroitement, sûrement gêné par son geste. Lentement, il desserra les freins de son fauteuil avant de le manœuvrer pour quitter l'infirmerie. Ces deux-là ne remarqueraient même pas son absence car la lueur dans leurs yeux ne mentait pas, quelque chose était en train de naître, de grandir entre eux, quelque chose qui aujourd'hui le faisait souffrir. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui. La cabine s'éleva alors que son esprit divaguait… La joie, la confiance, l'amour qu'il lisait dans le regard du jeune Charles avaient dû l'enivrer car il en venait à penser que peut-être, peut-être, son cœur brisé pourrait être réparé…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Charles maudissait ses joues qui avaient, bien sûr, pris une teinte carmin dès qu'il s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans l'étau rassurant des bras d'Erik. Le jeune homme ne put que sourire face à la gêne évidente de son ami quand il le relâcha, celui-ci n'était guère démonstratif quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses émotions.

« -Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Erik en l'observant avec attention.

-Hormis une légère fatigue, tout va bien, assura-t-il en se redressant contre ses oreillers ce qui lui tira une grimace.

-Tu souffres ! Remarqua aussitôt Erik un brin paniqué.

-Du calme, mon ami, ce n'est que ma cicatrice qui me fait souffrir.

-La cicatrice ? Il vous a blessé ? Je vais le tuer ! Gronda l'Européen.

-Erik, stop ! L'arrêta-t-il. Tout va bien.

-Vraiment ? Insista Erik peu convaincu. Raven a dit que tu étais entravé et drogué dans un lit, n'est-ce vraiment rien ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je suis sauf. Erik, j'ai ressenti sa souffrance, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de trouver un peu de réconfort.

-En te séquestrant dans une chambre ?

-Il essayait d'annihiler mon don.

-En pyjama ? Dans un lit ?

-Erik, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je te promets qu'il ne m'a pas fait du mal. C'était étrange, j'avais le sentiment qu'il essayait de reconstruire un rêve. Il ne voulait que prendre soin de moi.

-Un rêve ?

-Oui, toi et moi, ensemble jusqu'à la fin, murmura Charles d'un ton songeur.

-Cela semble effectivement un beau rêve, souffla Erik.

Le jeune Professeur ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant les paroles de son ami, leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'Erik ne détourne les yeux, le corps de son ami se raidit imperceptiblement, signifiant ainsi qu'il était mal à l'aise. Charles fit son possible pour calmer les bonds effrénés de son cœur et faire disparaître la rougeur de ses joues, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont le vieil Erik l'avait embrassé. Serait-il possible que le trouble qu'il ressentait ne soit pas à sens unique ? Etait-il possible qu'Erik ressente la même chose ? Son regard céruléen se posa sur son ami alors qu'il faisait appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas violer l'esprit d'Erik pour y chercher une réponse à sa question. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Scott et Jean détournèrent son attention.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en voyant du sang s'écouler de l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, ce n'est qu'une éraflure, Logan est capable de bien pire, déclara Scott alors que Jean l'asseyait sur la table d'examen.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Offrit-il en sortant du lit.

-Charles, retourne te coucher, gronda aussitôt Erik qui lui barra le chemin.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, mon ami, ce jeune homme me semble plus mal en point que moi.

-Docteur Grey, aidez-moi à raisonner cette tête de mule, demanda Erik en cherchant le soutient de la jeune femme.

-Je suis navrée, s'excusa Jean, mais si le Professeur s'en sent capable, il peut sortir de l'infirmerie, un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien.

Charles remercia le médecin d'un sourire avant de pousser doucement Erik de sur son passage, il prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain indiquée par Jean. Après s'être rafraîchit, il sortit de la pièce et ne fut guère surpris de trouver Erik qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ignorant le regard noir que lui lança son meilleur ami, Charles sortit de l'infirmerie bien décidé à prendre l'air. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint, il prit la direction de la terrasse qui offrait une vue imprenable sur les alentours. Le jeune Professeur ferma les yeux et profita un instant de la douceur du soleil qui caressait sa peau, puis, il les rouvrit pour observer les élèves de l'Institut qui se promenaient, jouaient ou s'entraînaient.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Erik le força à prendre place dans un fauteuil, Charles ne protesta pas tant son ami semblait soulagé de le voir assis. Soudain, alors qu'il entendait les rires d'un groupe d'enfants, son sourire disparut.

-Charles ? Tu vas bien ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser quitter ce lit ! Je…

-Non, Erik, non, je vais bien. Je pensais juste aux enfants. Crois-tu qu'ils vont bien ? Mon Dieu, nous les avons abandonnés sur une plage avec une guerre atomique prête à exploser !

-Charles, ils vont bien, assura Erik, tu as tendance à oublier qu'ils sont presque tous adultes, par ailleurs, Moira était avec eux.

Bien que son ami ait fait son possible pour avoir un ton neutre, il avait perçu le ton aigre de sa voix quand il avait prononcé le prénom de l'agent de la CIA.

-Azazel a dû les transporter en lieu sûr, poursuivit Erik.

-Crois-tu ?

-Shaw est mort, il n'a donc aucune raison de ne pas les aider.

La fin de la phrase d'Erik n'était plus qu'un murmure. Charles n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que les poings de son ami étaient serrés. Un silence lourd s'installa, jamais ils n'avaient ressenti un tel malaise entre eux. Charles détourna la tête alors qu'il percevait les images qu'Erik lui projetait sans le vouloir, il pouvait revoir le visage figé de Shaw, il ressentait à nouveau la douleur lorsque la pièce était entrée dans ses chairs, mais en plus il pouvait cette fois ressentir la joie, la satisfaction d'Erik. Un haut de cœur allait le saisir quand il perçut soudain la profonde souffrance de son ami. Ne comprenant pas d'où provenait ce sentiment, Charles se permit de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'esprit de son ami. Le jeune homme se figea quand il vit son propre visage apparaître, crispé par la douleur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues blanches. Il pouvait sentir la colère d'Erik, son impuissance qui le rendait fou et plus que tout le remord de l'avoir blessé.

-Charles.

La voix tremblante de son meilleur ami le fit sursauter, lentement, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard embué d'Erik.

-Charles, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, s'excusa son ami en s'agenouillant face à lui, j'espère que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal.

-Je le sais, le rassura Charles en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

Sa main glissa vers le visage d'Erik où il essuya l'unique larme qui lui avait échappé, son ami semblait tant souffrir qu'il préféra ne pas évoquer la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Shaw avait été tué. Charles tressaillit au souvenir de la pièce qui avait pénétré son crâne.

-Tu as froid ? Se méprit Erik.

-Non, mon ami. Erik, je vais bien, alors, je veux que tu cesses de te culpabiliser, cela ne sert à rien.

-Cette balle aurait pu faire bien plus de dégâts, je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu, Charles.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tout ça à cause des humains, pesta Erik dont les prunelles s'étaient assombries.

Charles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il pensait que la colère de son ami envers les humains s'était un peu apaisée, mais il n'en était rien. Il secoua la tête de dépit.

-Ne vois-tu pas Charles qu'ils ont déjà réussi à s'insinuer entre nous sur cette plage ? Poursuivit Erik pour essayer de le convaincre. Ils veulent nous liguer l'un contre l'autre !

-C'est faux et tu le sais, mon ami, tu es aveuglé par la colère et ton passé ne t'a pas aidé à avoir foi en l'homme. Pourtant, je t'assure que la guerre n'est pas la solution.

-Charles…

-Non, Erik ! Coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je ne souhaite pas discuter de tout cela pour le moment. Trouvons d'abord un moyen de rentrer chez nous, puis, nous en reparlerons.

-Mais comment faire ?

-Je vais demander au Professeur s'il peut localiser le mutant avec le Cerebro, expliqua-t-il avant de prendre un ton rêveur, crois-tu qu'il me laisserait l'utiliser ?

-Oui, sûrement, répondit Erik en esquissant un sourire, mais en attendant, peut-être devrais-tu avaler quelque chose ? Tu n'as encore rien mangé. »

Comme s'il voulait appuyer les propos de son ami, son estomac se mit à grogner. Charles se leva, une main posée sur son ventre dans un geste vain de faire cesser les grognements ce qui fit sourire Erik, une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il remarqua le regard que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Charles déglutit péniblement avant de se détourner pour fuir maladroitement vers la cuisine, pendant sa course, il pouvait toujours sentir le regard du Maître du métal dardé sur sa nuque.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Erik laissa échapper un léger soupir lorsque Charles disparut de sa vue. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en inspirant profondément, tentant ainsi de réfréner l'envie qu'il avait de courir après son ami. Il fit quelques pas en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus pour la sécurité de son cher Professeur, Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la plage. Son être devint douloureux quand le visage marqué par la souffrance de son ami se dessina à son esprit. Son poing se serra et alla à la rencontre du mur le plus proche. Une vive douleur irradia dans son membre, mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait pour avoir blessé Charles. Alors qu'il allait laisser éclater un autre cri de rage, une main douce s'enroula autour de son avant-bras pendant qu'une autre examinait sa main blessée.

« -Je ne peux guère te laisser seul, mon ami, souffla la voix douce de Charles.

Erik voulut retirer sa main, s'écarter du Professeur, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir et son cerveau ne tarda pas à être obnubilé par les doigts doux qui jouaient avec ses articulations.

-Heureusement, il semblerait que tu ne te sois rien cassé, annonça Charles d'une voix rassurée. Viens.

Erik se laissa entraîner par Charles vers la cuisine où son ami le fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche sûrement de glaçons.

-Il faut appuyer ici.

L'Européen sursauta en entendant la voix vieillie du Professeur, celui-ci roula jusqu'à l'appareil pour montrer à sa version plus jeune comment récupérer des glaçons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Erik se retrouva avec un torchon bourré de glace sur sa main.

-Je vais aller à l'infirmerie chercher de la pommade et de quoi faire un bandage, annonça le Professeur.

-Non, laissez, j'y vais, offrit Charles qui sortit de la cuisine après lui avoir offert un clin d'œil.

Charles possédait les yeux d'un bleu le plus pur, le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Au début, il avait été dérangé par ce regard qui semblait lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, mais il s'y était habitué, allant même à le rechercher. Pourtant à cet instant, il se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard du Professeur X. Erik avait le sentiment d'être jugé et son estomac se tordit en comprenant que ce Charles semblait moins clément que le sien.

-Parlez plutôt que de me dévisager ainsi, s'agaça-t-il.

-Pourquoi te braques-tu ? Demanda doucement le Professeur Xavier. Pourquoi penses-tu aussitôt à mal ?

-Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas mon comportement.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, certes, je suis un peu contrarié, mais pas pour la raison que tu imagines. Je suis désolé que tu préfères passer ta colère sur un mur plutôt que de t'ouvrir à lui, de lui parler. Il y a trop de rage en toi, elle ne t'apportera rien de bon, tu dois essayer de calmer ton esprit.

Erik ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard céruléen. Il savait que le Professeur avait raison, il y avait de la colère, de la noirceur en lui, pourquoi ce Charles pouvait-il les voir alors que le sien en semblait incapable ?

-Il le sait, admit le Professeur Xavier, il le sait, mais il croit en toi, il croit que tu es capable de chasser cette noirceur.

-Je suis ainsi, je ne peux changer.

-Tout le monde peut changer, Erik, il suffit d'en avoir la volonté. Tu vas devoir accepter ton passé, accepter de panser tes blessures autant celles causées par Shaw que par la folie des hommes. Une fois que cela sera fait, tu pourras être toi-même, tu pourras être heureux et ce jour-là, il sera là pour toi.

Erik ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge, il voulait croire aux paroles du Professeur, il voulait croire qu'il aurait la force de pardonner, d'accepter, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que cela et si jamais il y parvenait, combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il pour oublier Shaw ? L'horreur des camps de concentration ? Des années ? Des décennies ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Charles mérite mieux que de m'attendre, il rencontrera des personnes, des gens mieux pour lui, de meilleurs amis, et il m'oubliera.

-Crois-moi, Erik, lorsque je te dis qu'il t'attendra.

Erik sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il allait questionner le Professeur, mais son Charles réapparu dans la cuisine avec tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le soigner. Erik sentait les mains de son meilleur ami masser sa main pour faire pénétrer la crème, puis, ses doigts qui mirent en place le bandage, mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui du vieux Professeur, ce regard emplit de douceur et d'espoir. Le Professeur Xavier lui sourit avant de manœuvrer son fauteuil dans la cuisine. Serait-il possible que malgré leurs opinions divergentes, malgré les épreuves leur amitié résiste ? Alors que le Professeur était en train de préparer des sandwichs, il baissa les yeux vers son Charles qui s'appliquait à sa tâche en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal. Une petite lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur alors qu'il se demandait si l'on attendait un ami durant toutes ces années ou quelqu'un de plus important ? Alors que cette pensée se dessinait dans son esprit, il sentit comme une douce caresse effleurant son âme.

-J'ai terminé ! S'écria Charles ravi. Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

Erik ne put que sourire à son meilleur ami tout en se demandant lequel des deux Charles s'était servi de sa télépathie pour réchauffer son être. Il ne les interrogea pas, trouvant la réponse dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec attention pour savoir s'il allait effectivement bien.

-C'est parfait, merci, Charles.

-Je t'en prie, mon ami, mais à l'avenir, aussi fort sois-tu, rappelle-toi qu'entre le mur et toi, c'est toujours le mur qui gagnera ! Se moqua doucement le jeune Professeur.

Erik se retint de passer une main dans les cheveux de son ami pour le remercier, mais il n'en fit rien, il n'osa pas. A la place, il contempla l'air radieux et insouciant sur le visage de Charles.

-Et si vous profitiez de ce beau temps pour déjeuner dans le parc ? Offrit le vieux Professeur en attrapant un panier. Le grand air vous fera du bien.

-Oui, cela me parait une bonne idée, Erik ? »

Comment refuser cette offre alors que Charles le regardait ainsi ? Il ne pouvait dire non, aussi, il se contenta d'hocher la tête plutôt que de parler de crainte que sa voix ne trahisse ses émotions. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard à marcher en direction du lac, vers un petit coin qu'affectionnait particulièrement Charles, alors qu'il avait tant de choses à penser. Erik aurait aimé se renseigner sur le mutant qui les avait amenés ici, tout comme, il aurait voulu se lancer à la poursuite de sa version vieillie pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à Charles. Et puis, il y avait Raven ou plutôt Mystique. Laquelle des deux était vraiment là ? Après avoir passé des années dans le camp ennemi, il trouvait étrange qu'elle revienne aussi aisément auprès de Charles, n'y avait-il pas là une manœuvre de Magneto ? Et puis, il souhaitait se renseigner sur l'époque actuelle, quelle était exactement la vie des mutants ? Ses craintes s'étaient-elles révélées justes ? Ou Charles avait-il raison ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit dont il désirait ardemment les réponses, ce pique-nique lui semblait donc une pure perte de temps.

-Allons, Erik, soupira Charles en donnant un léger coup dans son épaule avec la sienne, il fait beau, pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ?

-Parce qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes à faire et sors de ma tête Charles ! Le gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Je n'y suis pas entré, sourit son ami, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu hurles tes pensées, il est très difficile pour moi de faire la sourde oreille malgré tous mes remparts.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas l'impression d'hurler mentalement.

-Voilà et c'est pour cela que je pense qu'un peu de détente ne serait pas une perte de temps. Allez, viens ! »

Charles s'élança en courant dans l'herbe, Erik pressa le pas, le panier repas dans l'une de ses mains. Après tout, Charles avait raison, il avait envie de passer du temps avec son ami, surtout après ce qui s'était passé sur la plage à Cuba. Il repensa au visage empli de chagrin que le vieux Professeur X dissimulait derrière son sourire, oui, il voulait profiter de son Charles souriant et joyeux et il se promit de graver chaque image dans sa mémoire. Il chérirait ces souvenirs car malgré la foi que semblait porter en lui les deux Charles, il n'était pas sûr que l'étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait pour Charles surpasse sa colère.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui en ont.

Voici, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Calimero pour sa review ! Merci pour vos mises en alerte ! Merci de me lire.

Bonne fin de week-end !

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : **

.

.

Charles termina son sandwich avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, un petit soupir de contentement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le gazon qui caressait tendrement sa plante de pied. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, ni sans se servir de son don, il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami qui semblait trouver amusant son intérêt pour de petits plaisirs aussi simples que marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe.

« -A la place de rire de moi, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas ? Offrit Charles.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, avoua simplement Erik.

On aurait pu croire que les nombreuses épreuves par lesquelles était passé Erik lui auraient donné un goût pour les choses simples de la vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois, Charles se demandait simplement si son ami savait encore ce que le mot vivre signifiait. Il espérait que le temps passer à leurs côtés ait aidé le Maître du métal, Charles se souviendrait toujours du premier véritable sourire d'Erik, mais il en doutait compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé sur la plage. Son meilleur ami avait été aveuglé par sa soif de vengeance, puis, par la colère. Charles comprenait la peur qui emplissait Erik, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur qu'avait vécu le jeune juif dans les camps de concentration, pourtant, il avait cru parvenir à lui montrer qu'il existait une autre voie. Mais, il avait échoué.

-Pourquoi donc cet air grave ? On pourrait croire que quelqu'un est mort.

Charles rouvrit les yeux pour tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui lui souriait tranquillement. Magneto semblait être resté sur cette plage à Cuba, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son Erik, mais Charles savait parfaitement qu'une fois de retour à leur époque, il allait le perdre à nouveau. Le jeune Professeur se força à sourire ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Erik qui ne paraissait pas dupe. Aussi, Charles se redressa-t-il d'un coup, bien décidé à profiter de chaque instant, et se précipita vers son ami pour le délester de ses chaussures.

-Hey ! Protesta Erik en ramenant ses pieds vers lui alors qu'il allait réussir à faire main basse sur ses chaussettes.

-Allons, mon ami, je te promets que l'herbe ne va pas te manger ! Plaisanta Charles. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de te détendre ?

Pour toute réponse, Charles eut droit à un haussement de sourcils exaspéré. Le Professeur savait que des années de traque avaient conditionné son ami à toujours être sur le qui-vive, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien à craindre, ils étaient en sécurité. Bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause, il se jeta sur Erik qui tomba à la renverse, surpris par son geste. Il en profita donc pour s'installer sur les cuisses de son ami et, tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, mit sa main en arrière pour atteindre l'une de ses chaussettes. Cependant, lors de son calcul, le Professeur avait omis un détail, Erik avait de longues jambes ! Aussi, il dut se contorsionner pour arriver à attraper son pied, oubliant la douleur qui irradiait de son dos. Un cri de victoire franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il réussit enfin à ôter une chaussette, néanmoins, il ravala ce dernier quand il fut violemment bousculé sur le côté. Une grimace passa furtivement sur son visage, sa blessure au dos n'ayant pas apprécié le mouvement rapide.

-Charles ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il, Erik, peux-tu me dire quel est le problème ? As-tu une difformité avec tes pieds que tu souhaites me cacher ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Répondit très intelligemment son meilleur ami qui paraissait confus. Mes pieds ?

-Oui, tes pieds ! Répéta Charles en agitant la chaussette qu'il avait arraché sous le nez du Maître du métal.

-Oh ! Je… Non, je n'ai pas de problème avec mes pieds.

Comme pour lui prouver ses dires, Erik retira lui-même sa dernière chaussette. Charles contempla son ami d'un air pensif, ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se retenait d'effleurer l'esprit du mutant pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté quand il remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues d'Erik, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

-Es-tu souffrant ?

-Pardon ?

Le Professeur s'approcha de son meilleur ami et déposa une main sur son front pour contrôler sa température, si Erik était malade, cela pourrait expliquer son comportement et son teint de plus en plus écarlate.

-Je vais bien ! Protesta ce dernier d'un ton bourru et en le repoussant avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois.

-Très bien, chuchota Charles pensif en s'asseyant à sa place.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude d'Erik, qu'avait-il donc fait pour irriter de la sorte son ami ? Il ne voyait pas. Un coup contre son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

-Tu as raison, c'est agréable, admit Erik qui s'était rapproché.

Charles ne put que se dérider en voyant le sourire de son meilleur ami, il donna à son tour un coup d'épaule dans celle d'Erik qui se détendit aussitôt. Ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, entourés par un silence réconfortant, chacun profitant de la proximité rassurante de l'autre.

-Erik, mon ami, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Et bien, nous allons trouver le mutant qui nous a emmené ici, puis, nous allons rentrer à la maison.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, Charles, nous allons retrouver notre époque.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Erik, contesta doucement le Professeur, rentreras-tu à la maison ?

A peine avait-il énoncé sa question qu'il posa son regard emplit d'espoir sur son meilleur ami, l'air sérieux de celui-ci lui fit craindre le pire, pourtant, un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur son visage.

-Je rentre à la maison, Charles, si je suis toujours le bienvenu ?

-Tu le seras toujours, mon ami, promit le jeune homme en lui offrant un visage radieux. Quel que soit notre avenir, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci, Charles.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Erik ne se détourne brusquement pour observer résolument le sol. Décidément, son ami avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. En tout cas, Charles se sentait plus léger et heureux de savoir que le Maître du métal rentrerait avec lui, certes, les garçons risqueraient de faire la tête, en particulier Alex, mais il était sûr que la situation s'arrangerait. Le jeune homme se rallongea dans l'herbe tout en se demandant si le Professeur X accepterait de le laisser utiliser le Cerebro, il était curieux de savoir si Hank y avait apporté des changements, ce qui était sûrement le cas. A peine son dos eut-il touché le sol, qu'il ressentit une vive douleur, il étouffa difficilement un gémissement de souffrance qui malheureusement attira l'attention de son meilleur ami.

-Nous devrions rentrer pour que tu puisses voir le Docteur Grey ou Hank, décréta Erik.

-Je vais bien, répliqua-t-il peu désireux de bouger.

-Tu souffres.

-Uniquement parce que je me suis allongé sur un petit monticule de terre qui a appuyé sur la cicatrice !

-Vraiment ? S'enquit Erik en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

-Je te le promets.

-Montre-moi !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il autant perturbé par la requête de son ami que par son ordre.

Avant que Charles n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Erik s'était installé dans son dos, ses longues jambes entourant son corps. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il sentait les doigts de son meilleur ami retrousser son tee-shirt pour dévoiler la peau de son dos. Charles retint son souffle quand il sentit des doigts frôler sa peau, traçant des arabesques autour du pansement avant qu'ils ne tirent légèrement sur ce dernier pour dévoiler la cicatrice.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Charles ferma les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ami contre la peau sensible de son cou, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps, ce dernier s'éveilla à ce simple contact.

-Je… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, c'était un accident, Erik.

Son ami n'ajouta rien, il perçut que l'on repositionnait le pansement, il crut qu'Erik allait rabaisser son vêtement, mais il n'en fit rien, il pouvait toujours sentir ses doigts jouer sur sa peau.

-Tu as des tâches de rousseurs.

Charles ne put que sourire face à la remarque car il percevait celui qui éclairait la voix étonnement rauque du Maître du métal.

-Oui, confirma le Professeur, elles sont plus nombreuses quand je m'expose au soleil. Comme tu peux le constater, je suis un parfait petit anglais !

-C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement quand il sentit les mains d'Erik quitter son dos pour glisser le long de ses côtes pour terminer leur course sur son ventre. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que ses joues prenaient feu, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Doucement, Erik exerça une légère pression, le faisant basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre le torse musclé du Maître du métal. Charles se laissa bercer par la tendresse qui émanait de son ami, il ferma les yeux quand Erik posa sa joue dans ses cheveux. Une douce chaleur naquit au plus profond de son être et elle n'avait rien à voir avec les rayons du soleil. Le télépathe se retenait à grand peine de lire l'esprit de son ami, cette accolade lui paraissait être plus qu'une étreinte amicale ou fraternelle, mais peut-être se trompait-il ? Il serait si simple de lire les pensées d'Erik pour se rassurer… Mais, il ne le ferait pas. Alors, lentement, un peu hésitant, Charles glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour vernir les poser sur celles de son ami. Lorsque leurs mains se retrouvèrent, Erik laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et son corps se détendit. Alors qu'il se laissait couler contre le corps accueillant, il fut surpris d'entendre le cœur d'Erik résonner violemment dans son torse. Le cœur de Charles ne tarda pas à battre au même rythme que celui d'Erik quand il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami effleurer la peau de son cou, le caressant de son souffle chaud, remontant lentement vers son menton, puis, le coin de ses lèvres et ...

« -Attention !

Erik laissa échapper quelques mots en Allemand et Charles n'avait pas besoin de comprendre la langue pour saisir qu'il s'agissait de jurons. En un geste souple, Erik les fit basculer sur le sol pour leur faire éviter un ballon qui arrivait tel un boulet de canon sur eux. Charles se figea, ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus quand il prit conscience de la proximité du corps d'Erik et surtout de leur position, ce dernier était allongé sur lui et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il appréciait son poids sur lui.

-Tout va bien Charles ? Lui demanda Erik dont les doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

-Euh, oui…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se perdirent pendant un instant dans leurs pupilles assombries.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! S'écria un jeune garçon qui arrivait en courant vers eux. On vous avait pas vu !

A regret, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Erik lança un regard noir aux enfants qui arrivaient au pas de course alors que Charles leur offrit un sourire bienveillant.

-Ce n'est rien, assura le Professeur de sa voix douce, personne n'est blessé.

Les enfants parurent doutés de ses propos quand ils croisèrent le regard noir d'Erik, Charles donna à ce dernier un discret coup de coude dans les côtes en espérant qu'il remarque que sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes le Professeur ? Demanda soudain une petite fille avec des nattes brunes.

-Oui, Kitty, répondit Charles dans un sourire.

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? S'exclama la fillette.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il le connaît, c'est le Professeur ! Soupira Piotr qui paraissait exaspéré.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Charles.

-Vous voyez ! Je mentais pas ! Répliqua le jeune Russe.

-Bien sûr que non, Piotr, et je suis sûr que tes amis vont s'excuser.

-C'est bizarre, déclara Kitty en le dévisageant, vous êtes jeune.

Charles retint un léger rire face à la réflexion de l'enfant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune Roberto, s'il ne se trompait pas, récupérer le ballon avant qu'Erik ne se débarrasse du jouet qu'il fixait toujours d'un œil noir.

-Et en plus, vous avez des cheveux ! C'est trop bizarre ! S'exclama Roberto.

Le jeune Professeur fit son possible pour rester stoïque face à la remarque du jeune garçon, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. A ses côtés, Erik ricana légèrement, son ami connaissait son inquiétude quant à la perte de ses cheveux, surtout depuis que Hank insistait pour les lui raser ! Charles lança un regard noir à Erik ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de son meilleur ami qui risquait de perdre ce titre, décida-t-il, s'il n'arrêtait pas de rire !

-Et vous, vous êtes Magneto ? Questionna un jeune indien, John. Vous faites pas peur !

-Ouais, le vrai, il fait beaucoup plus peur ! Acquiesça une petite Lisa.

Le rire d'Erik cessa dès qu'il entendit les commentaires des enfants. Charles mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir sa propre hilarité quand il vit le visage soudain fermé de son ami.

-Le vrai ? Répéta Erik d'un ton glacial. Tu penses que je suis moins impressionnant que l'autre Magneto ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas menaçant en direction des enfants.

Charles inspira discrètement pour calmer son hilarité quand il remarqua qu'aucun des jeunes pensionnaires de l'Institut ne bougea malgré l'air sombre et vaguement agressif d'Erik.

-Oui, franchement, même Wolverine il fait plus peur que vous ! Ricana un jeune inconscient.

Avant que Charles n'ait pu intervenir pour calmer la situation, les enfants éclatèrent de rire. En l'espace d'une seconde, les rires s'estompèrent. Chaque enfant ayant du métal sur lui, ces derniers ne tardèrent pas se retrouver suspendus dans les airs la tête en bas. Erik semblait se délecter de les voir gigoter dans tous les sens pour essayer de toucher le sol ou de se mettre à l'endroit.

-Lâchez-les immédiatement !

La voix emplie de colère de Jean ne sembla pas impressionner Erik qui se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Charles sentit aussitôt le pouvoir de la jeune femme entrer en action, elle était une télépathe puissante, mais il s'interposa facilement, protégeant l'esprit de son ami.

_-Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'agir ? Gronda Jean. _

_-Parce qu'Erik ne fait rien de mal, les enfants l'ont taquiné et il répond à sa manière. Par ailleurs, Jean, n'entendez-vous pas leurs rires ? _

-Descendez-les doucement dans l'herbe ! Ordonna à nouveau la télépathe qui ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

-Faites ce que Jean demande, conseilla Ororo dont le regard se voila.

Le vent se leva autour d'eux. Charles soupira légèrement avant d'effleurer l'esprit d'Erik pour lui demander de déposer les enfants dans l'herbe avant de se tourner vers les deux mutantes pour les apaiser.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Scott, il n'a rien fait de mal. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Les deux mutantes parurent aussi surprises que choquées par l'intervention de Cyclope, celui-ci les observait avec une posture nonchalante qui contrastait avec celles de Jean et d'Ororo.

-Ils s'amusaient, poursuivit Scott, nous nous sommes tous amusés un jour ou l'autre avec nos pouvoirs, non ? Et puis, les enfants savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient en taquinant Monsieur Lehnsherr?

-Oui, reconnurent ces derniers en chœur alors qu'Erik les reposait en douceur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent présentés des excuses au Maître du métal, les enfants se regroupèrent pour jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets à leurs professeurs qui semblaient intriguées par la prise de position de Scott dans la défense d'Erik. Charles soupira. Il ne tenait pas à ce que les enfants voient les adultes se disputer, d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jean et Ororo paraissaient si inquiètes par le comportement de leur leader.

-Enfin, tu as toujours dit que nous devions nous méfier de lui, rappela Ororo.

-Bien ! Coupa Charles d'une voix forte. Il me semble qu'il n'y ait qu'une solution pour régler tout ceci.

Alors que tous lui lancèrent un regard surpris, Erik, lui, croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil méfiant.

-Et si nous terminions la partie de football ? Poursuivit Charles. Erik, je te laisse le choix de ton premier partenaire.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer au ballon, Charles ! Grinça son ami. Par ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler que tu es blessé ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien. Cesse donc d'être une mère poule et…

-Une quoi ? Gronda Erik dont la mâchoire tressaillit.

-Une mère poule, se fit un plaisir de répéter Charles d'un ton empli de défi.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Scott ?

Charles ne dit rien, il était trop occupé à dissimuler son sourire victorieux pour tenter de contester le choix de son ami. Les équipes ne tardèrent pas à être formées, Ororo avait rejoint la sienne pendant que Jean se proposait d'arbitrer la partie. Avec joie, le jeune Professeur put remarquer que les enfants semblaient enjoués d'être dans l'équipe d'Erik, ces derniers écoutaient ses conseils avec attention. Cependant, la présence de Scott devait y jouer, Erik avait été avisé de le choisir.

-Il te manque un joueur, mon cher Charles, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami alors qu'ils se positionnaient.

-Oh, non, Piotr ? Appela-t-il.

Le jeune garçon lui lança un sourire reconnaissant avec de le rejoindre, il s'approcha d'un pas timide.

-Je vous demande pardon pour avoir dit aux autres qui vous étiez.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te présenter des excuses, Piotr, je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir donné mon véritable nom, mais tu as fini par deviner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez le même regard et vous êtes aussi gentil que le Professeur Xavier.

Charles donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune garçon avant de l'envoyer rejoindre sa place. Alors qu'il observait certains pensionnaires de l'Institut s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour les regarder jouer, Erik s'approcha.

-Quel est l'enjeu ? Questionna le Maître du métal.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu, mon ami, lui rappela-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Le perdant accorde une soirée à l'autre et il se pliera à ses volontés.

Charles ne fut guère rassuré par l'air de prédateur avec lequel l'observait son meilleur ami, il lui fit penser à un requin qui s'apprêtait à mordre sa proie et il était cette proie ! Pourtant, oubliant toute prudence, Charles acquiesça de la tête avant de serrer la main d'Erik pour sceller leur accord. La partie débuta et, alors qu'il pensait que le Maître du métal allait prendre le match à cœur, il fut heureux de constater qu'Erik s'attendait parfaitement avec les enfants et qu'il ne prenait pas la partie trop au sérieux, il était ravi de le voir s'amuser. Le télépathe regardait les enfants courir et rigoler, Ororo et Scott s'amusaient autant qu'eux et Jean riait plus qu'elle n'arbitrait. Tout à coup, la jeune Kitty s'avança vers lui, poussant maladroitement le ballon. Il pouvait sentir son esprit qui réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de le dépasser pour atteindre le goal et donc les buts. Alors qu'il allait gentiment essayer de l'arrêter avant de la laisser passer, deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille avant de le soulever.

-Erik ! S'écria-t-il. Erik, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Protesta-t-il sous les rires des enfants alors qu'il tentait de se libérer.

-Vas-y, Kitty ! Fonce ! L'encouragea Erik.

La fillette sourit avant de courir vers les buts alors que Charles soupirait de dépit, il avait cessé de s'agiter et attendait patiemment que son ami le repose ce qu'Erik ne fit pas.

-Euh, tu peux me poser, elle est passée.

Charles fut surpris de sentir un élan de frustration émaner de son meilleur ami quand il le relâcha. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner, des cris de joie résonnèrent quand Kitty réussit à marquer. Erik lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller récupérer la fillette qu'il porta sur ses épaules pendant que ses coéquipiers la félicitaient. Charles retourna auprès des siens qui semblaient un peu dépité de se faire battre. Le jeune Professeur les rassura d'un clin d'œil et quelques tapes amicales avant que la partie ne reprenne, l'équipe d'Erik menait de deux points, mais ils avaient encore le temps de revenir au score. Jean siffla et la partie reprit. Scott réussit à se débarrasser d'Ororo à qui il avait pris le ballon, puis, il le passa à Erik. Charles se précipita vers son ami à qui il déroba le ballon sans aucune difficulté, celui-ci étant tout simplement figé au milieu de la pelouse. Le jeune Professeur tira dans la balle pour l'envoyer à Piotr qui fila vers les buts. A cet instant seulement, il libéra Erik de son pouvoir. Son équipe cria de joie quand le jeune Russe marqua un but, réduisant ainsi l'écart.

-Charles !

Tous se tournèrent en entendant le ton menaçant d'Erik, les enfants observèrent le Maître du métal avec un air incertain. Ce dernier fit un pas vers lui alors qu'il affichait son plus beau sourire et un air innocent.

-Oui, Erik ?

-Tu m'as figé !

-Vraiment Erik ?

-Ce n'est pas beau de tricher, Charles ! Gronda son meilleur ami qui lui faisait maintenant face.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu qu'il était autorisé d'emprisonner les autres joueurs avec ses bras ? Lui fit-il doucement remarquer.

-Je vois, marmonna Erik avant de lui lancer un regard amusé, puis-je te donner un conseil, mon ami ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Charles un brin hésitant.

-Cours !

Le jeune Professeur éclata de rire sous les regards quelque peu perplexes de ses futurs protégés, cependant, son rire se fana quand il croisa le visage fermé d'Erik. Celui-ci ne plaisantait pas ! Aussitôt, Charles se mit à courir. Le Maître du métal ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Malheureusement, le jeune homme sentit soudain un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, stoppant sa course. La seconde suivante ses pieds quittaient le sol alors qu'il était soulevé avant d'être jeté comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre en travers de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Erik ! Erik, lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Charles se tortilla pour tenter de lui échapper, mais Erik le tenait bien. Il hésita à se servir de son pouvoir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Erik, non !

Son cri de protestation n'émut pas son bourreau qui le jeta sans autre forme de procès dans le lac. Charles atterrit dans l'eau tiédie par le soleil d'été. Son dos effleura le sol sableux avant qu'il ne se redresse pour prendre appui sur ses pieds et se propulser à la surface. Erik se tenait sur la berge, un sourire ravi éclairait son visage. Au vue de la distance, il comprit rapidement qu'en plus de sa force, son ami s'était servi du métal présent sur lui pour le jeter au loin.

-On va voir si tu ris toujours, mon ami, marmonna-t-il.

-Charles, non ! Protesta à son tour Erik qui avait perçu son changement d'humeur.

Le Professeur X porta deux doigts à sa tempe et se concentra. Avec douceur, il abaissa les barrières mentales de son meilleur ami, le forçant à entrer dans l'eau. Erik tenta de lui résister et Charles le laissa faire. Son ami lui lança un regard suffisant quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'aux mollets. Cependant, il se fit un plaisir de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il leva sa main et Erik paniqua lorsque son corps s'éleva dans les airs. Charles rabattit sa main vers lui et le Maître du métal ne tarda pas à atterrir dans l'eau à quelques mètres de lui. Erik remonta à la surface et nagea dans sa direction, un air surpris peint sur son visage.

-Télékinésie ?

-Oui, admit Charles, mais je ne la maîtrise pas très bien.

Des rires et des cris attirèrent soudain leur attention, la partie de football venait de se transformer en bataille d'eau en bonne et due forme. Scott venait de jeter Jean à l'eau avant de se faire attaquer par plusieurs enfants.

-Ils sont heureux, murmura pensivement Erik.

-Oui.

-Ton rêve est encore plus merveilleux que je ne le pensais, confia Erik pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi pour en faire partie, confessa Charles.

Doucement, il sentit les mains d'Erik se poser sur ses hanche alors qu'il l'attirait à lui, leurs torses ne tardèrent pas à se toucher et l'espace entre leurs visages était vraiment très mince, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre caresser leurs lèvres. Nerveusement, Charles passa un bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Un grognement rauque émana d'Erik alors qu'il sentait ses doigts se crisper douloureusement sur ses hanches.

-Mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la berge du lac où Wolverine se tenait, les poings sur les hanches, et les observait comme s'ils étaient tous devenus fous. Jean et Ororo s'approchèrent du mutant pour l'apaiser pendant que Scott faisait sortir les enfants de l'eau pour qu'ils aillent se sécher et se changer. Côte à côte, ils nagèrent jusqu'à la berge et sortirent de l'eau.

-Le dîner va être servi, déclara Logan d'un ton bourru avant de reprendre le chemin de l'Institut.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Professeur vit son ami lever lentement la main, Charles se jeta aussitôt sur lui, s'interposant entre Erik et sa proie.

-Il semble suffisamment de méchante humeur sans que tu ne le jettes à l'eau, lui fit remarquer Charles.

-Ca le dériderait peut-être ? Proposa Erik en lui offrant une moue qu'il jugea adorable.

-Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr, mon ami. Allez, viens, montrons l'exemple et allons nous changer. »

Charles ramassa le panier à pique-nique vide et prit la direction du manoir en compagnie d'Erik. Tout en marchant, il se rappela de ses propos, adorable, il avait qualifié la moue d'Erik d'adorable ! Il remercia le ciel d'être le télépathe, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'Erik ferait s'il entendait qu'il le trouvait adorable ! Le jeune homme repensa à la journée qui s'était écoulée, elle avait été agréable, très agréable même. Charles ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant aux mains de son ami sur sa peau, ses bras enserrant fermement son corps contre le sien, il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait ça, qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres, Charles regretta d'être déjà arrivé devant sa porte. Pourtant, il entra dans sa chambre, un sourire sûrement idiot peint sur ses lèvres, en effet, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, il avait pu sentir la main d'Erik caresser tendrement son dos alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'appuya contre le panneau en bois, il ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. La présence d'Erik l'avait toujours troublé, il savait que ses sentiments pour le Maître du métal étaient plus qu'ambiguës, mais maintenant qu'il entrevoyait la possibilité que ceux-ci soient réciproques, il se sentait un peu plus perdu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors que l'eau de la douche coulait le long de son corps, Erik ne put empêcher ses pensées de prendre un tournant qu'il redoutait. Son corps s'enflamma lentement alors qu'il repensait au poids de Charles lorsqu'il s'était installé sur ses cuisses pour le maintenir au sol, à a peau pâle de son ventre qui était apparue alors qu'il tentait d'attraper l'une de ses chaussettes. Il s'était difficilement retenu de poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour les glisser ensuite le long de ses fesses, au lieu de cela, il avait violemment bousculé Charles sur le côté. Il s'était maudit de blesser à nouveau son ami et puis… Et puis, il avait fallu qu'il pousse la torture à regarder la blessure du télépathe. Il pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de la peau de Charles, sa blancheur laiteuse parsemée de petits grains de beauté… Erik serra les dents, son bas ventre réagissant au souvenir de la douceur de la peau du Professeur, à la chaleur de son corps blottit contre le sien, au doux parfum de ses cheveux… Sa main s'enroula autour de son membre douloureusement tendu. Il hésita un instant avant de se caresser en imaginant ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen l'observer avec désir, cette peau si blanche rougir sous ses caresses, ces lèvres d'un rouge indécent entourer son sexe… Son corps se mit à tressaillir, son souffle devint erratique alors que sa main était toujours plus rapide, plus dure sur son membre. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres autour de son érection, sa langue douce jouer avec sa peau si sensible. Une bulle de plaisir explosa dans son être alors qu'il imaginait les yeux bleus de Charles levés vers lui, voilés par le plaisir, alors qu'il était à genoux devant lui en train de lécher sa longueur. Son pouce caressa son gland avant de s'attarder sur sa fente alors qu'il imaginait à la place de son doigt la langue de Charles. Son corps se tendit brusquement et il jouit. Erik dissimula à grand peine son cri de jouissance en mordant son avant-bras. Son orgasme fut aussi violent que rapide tant il désirait le jeune homme.

Le souffle court, le corps encore tremblant, il s'appuya contre le carrelage. Que venait-il de faire ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant les traces de sa jouissance disparaître à travers la bonde. Que venait-il de faire ? Répéta-t-il en offrant son visage aux gouttes d'eau. Comment avait-il pu se caresser en pensant ainsi à son meilleur ami ? Quel genre de monstre était-il pour avoir fait cela ? Jamais plus il ne pourrait se présenter devant Charles, il avait trop honte, comment pourrait-il oser regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux après cela ?

Lentement, le pas lourd, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il s'enroula dans une serviette avant de se sécher et de s'habiller. Son regard se posa sur le bandage qu'il avait ôté pour prendre sa douche, Charles avait montré tant de douceur, de prévenance pour le soigner alors que lui ne faisait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait d'avoir le jeune Professeur dans son lit, non, décidément, il ne méritait pas l'amitié de Charles. Il venait à peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt que l'on frappa à sa porte. Erik inspira profondément, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, une personne qu'il désirait autant voir qu'éviter. Pourtant, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer son meilleur ami.

« -Charles ? S'étonna Erik en apercevant le vieux Professeur.

-Puis-je ? Demanda ce dernier en désignant d'un geste vague l'intérieur de la chambre.

-Bien sûr.

Erik s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, tout en refermant la porte, il se demanda ce que le mutant pouvait bien lui vouloir. Une vague de panique l'étreignit quand il réalisa que le Professeur X était peut-être au courant de ce qui venait juste de se passer dans la salle de bain et si lui le savait, il y avait de fortes chances que son Charles l'ait aussi perçu !

-Alors, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?

La question du Professeur Xavier le prit au dépourvu et il ne put qu'hocher distraitement la tête.

-Les enfants t'apprécient énormément, je crois que j'ai déjà entendu 5 ou 6 récits de la partie de foot ainsi que de la bataille d'eau.

-Je suis navré, marmonna Erik, les enfants ne doivent pas être punis pour cela, j'ai été à l'origine de celle-ci.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai moi-même était, et en dépit de ce fauteuil, à l'origine de bien de leurs bêtises. Enfin, je suis ravi que tu te sois amusé. La vie à l'Institut peut être des plus agréable, non ?

-Oui, admit Erik dont le sourire s'agrandit quand il comprit pourquoi Charles était ici. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, la vie ici est très agréable.

-Et ce qui se trouve ici ne pourrait pas être plus précieux que la lutte contre les humains ?

Erik posa la serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour sécher ses cheveux sur une chaise, il savait que la question du Professeur X ne concernait pas que les pensionnaires de l'Institut.

-Pas si c'est pour le protéger, confia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquillement à l'Institut en sachant que peut-être des humains risquent de le blesser ou pire…

-Et pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Proposa Charles. A deux, vous serez plus forts.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Parce qu'il a le don de faire ressortir le meilleur de moi-même.

-Es-ce vraiment si grave ?

-Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais je dois devenir Magneto pour pouvoir le protéger, il est tellement confiant, naïf même, qu'il a besoin d'un garde-fou.

-Tu devrais lui apporter un peu plus de crédit et discuter avec lui au lieu de tout garder pour toi, conseilla le Professeur.

Erik soupira avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis, il s'approcha du fauteuil et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté, admit-il, et nous tournons en rond comme vous et moi.

-Je ne parle pas que de votre point de vue divergeant concernant les êtres humains, Erik, je parle de ce qui se passe là, précisa le Professeur en désignant son cœur.

-Il ne se passe rien ! Se défendit-il aussitôt.

-Allons, Erik, ne me mens pas, n'oublie pas qui je suis. Par ailleurs, je sais ce que…

-Vous avez lu mon esprit ? S'offusqua Erik en repensant à ce qui s'était passé sous la douche.

Il pria pour que le télépathe ait utilisé son don pour lire son esprit, il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit cela et non qu'il ait projeté si fort que tous les télépathes l'aient entendu, y compris son Charles.

-Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas lu tes pensées et tu n'as pas projeté.

-Alors comment…, chuchota Erik qui n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

-Je sais reconnaître cette étincelle dans tes yeux, avoua le Professeur X d'une voix emplie de regrets.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Erik ? Es-tu prêt ? »

Un coup porté contre la porte poussa cette dernière qui n'était pas totalement fermée, Charles parut surpris de les trouver tous les deux-là. Il s'excusa de les avoir dérangé et allait repartir quand le Professeur X l'en empêcha. Alors qu'il aurait bien aimé questionner le vieux télépathe, celui-ci le mis presque à la porte de sa propre chambre pour qu'il rejoigne le jeune Charles. Erik ne put que suivre son meilleur ami et il oublia ses interrogations quand il vit le visage souriant et enjoué du jeune télépathe.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un sourire fleurit sur ses les lèvres de Charles quand il vit sa jeune version descendre les escaliers en compagnie d'Erik. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite son vis-à-vis qui exposait son point de vue avec de grands gestes et un sourire éblouissant. Le Professeur X était certain que Charles aurait pu parler d'atomes, de nébuleuses ou de chinchillas qu'Erik l'aurait toujours observé avec cet air d'adoration. Il ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson de tristesse, alors qu'il se rappelait la dernière fois où son Erik l'avait observé de cette manière.

Soudain, une légère vibration dans la poche de sa veste lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, il attrapa son téléphone portable, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit le nom de l'appelant, ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ? D'un geste agacé, il refusa l'appel. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau pour lui signaler qu'il avait maintenant 8 appels en absence et autant de messages sur son répondeur. Alors qu'il allait les effacer sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses excuses, son téléphone vibra. Cette fois, il n'avait pas tenté de l'appeler, il lui avait envoyé un message. Charles hésita. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son crâne chauve avant d'ouvrir le message.

« Humana arrive. »

Deux simples mots, il avait noté deux simples mots qui le firent pourtant tressaillir. Ce n'était pas des excuses, encore moins un mot tendre, mais plutôt le présage d'un nouvel affrontement. Le Professeur X était fatigué, las de toujours s'interposer entre la folie des hommes et celle des mutants. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, ses X-men et lui allaient être mis à rude épreuve et il espérait qu'ils pourraient encore s'en sortir. Son attention fut soudain attirée par les rires des jeunes Erik et Charles, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, l'organisation Humana refaisait surface au moment où les deux leaders du monde mutant étaient vulnérables en leurs jeunes versions, non, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa tempe, il se concentra sur les membres les plus expérimentés de son équipe, il aurait besoin d'eux pour assurer la protection de Charles et d'Erik ainsi que celles de leurs pensionnaires. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés, surtout pour Erik…


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages et l'univers X-Men appartiennent à Marvel.

.

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui y sont. Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, sorry.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

**Hhohhoonrentreduboulo** : Qui ne trouverait pas Charles sexy ? Lol. Leur relation avance toujours dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt !

**Kissa-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne soirée !

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Escapade**

.

.

Charles frappa doucement contre la porte du laboratoire, un vague grognement lui répondit et il prit sur lui pour entrer. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut Hank perdu au milieu d'un tas d'éprouvettes et de matériel high-tech dont, pour la plupart, il ignorait le fonctionnement. Le jeune Professeur s'avança tout en admirant la facilité avec laquelle son ancien élève se déplaçait au milieu de tout ce fragile matériel, Hank possédait une délicatesse qui contrastait avec son aspect physique.

« -Bonjour, Professeur, dit doucement le Fauve sans lever les yeux du microscope.

-Bonjour, Hank, je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas entendu arriver, serais-tu devenu télépathe ? Questionna Charles dans un sourire.

-Non, mais mon odorat est plus développé, admit le scientifique en se redressant. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur ?

-Je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser le Cerebro ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Je sais que tu l'as modifié et j'admets être curieux de voir les changements que tu y as apporté.

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta Hank avec joie. Le Cerebro n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais construit pour la CIA, il est bien plus puissant et plus agréable autant d'un point de vue esthétique que fonctionnel. Le Professeur m'a aidé à le reconstruire et il y a apporté des modifications auxquelles seul un télépathe aussi puissant aurait pu penser, expliqua le scientifique tout en l'accompagnant hors du laboratoire. De plus, grâce à ma mutation et bien disons que j'ai besoin de beaucoup moins d'heures de sommeil, je suis aussi plus agile, plus rapide et plus fort, de ce fait, il nous a fallu beaucoup moins de temps pour réaliser …

Hank se tut et Charles comprit pourquoi quand il tourna la tête vers l'extrémité du couloir. Erik se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, ses bras croisés sur son torse et un air sévère peint sur son visage.

-Charles ? Dit simplement son ami d'un ton exaspéré.

-Erik, répondit le jeune Professeur dans un sourire, Hank me parlait des modifications apportées au Cerebro, c'est tout simplement prodigieux, il me tarde de l'essayer.

-Il me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté, Charles, lui rappela Erik en se redressant, il est hors de question que tu l'utilises !

-Allons, Erik, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

-Et toi, cesse donc tes tentatives pour m'amadouer, ne crois-tu pas que je sais que tu as essayé de me perdre dans le manoir pour pouvoir venir tranquillement trouver Hank et te brancher à cette machine sans me le dire ?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, reconnut Charles en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tel un enfant pris en faute.

-Parce que nous savons tous deux que tu n'es pas aussi puissant que le Professeur X, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que cette machine ne va pas te griller les neurones ?

-Moi ? Tenta timidement Charles avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée. Ecoute, tu disais la même chose quand j'ai testé la machine de la CIA et il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai confiance dans le travail d'Hank et puis le Professeur m'a donné son accord. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il me laisserait me mettre en danger ?

Erik le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent être des heures, finalement, son meilleur ami s'écarta de leur chemin. Il le remercia d'un sourire qui disparut quand il vit le Maître du métal les suivre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Erik, je ne risque rien.

Charles retint un soupir agacé lorsque son ami l'ignora et pénétra dans la sphère d'acier formant le Cerebro. Tout comme Erik, il ne put rester que pantois devant les changements effectués sur l'appareil qui avait perdu son aspect brut. Le Professeur traversa la passerelle pour s'approcher de la tablette sur laquelle reposait un casque.

-Les commandes ont été simplifiées pour que le Professeur X puisse s'en servir seul, expliqua Hank en appuyant sur divers boutons. Nous pouvons attendre le Professeur à l'extérieur, continua le scientifique en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

-Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici, assura Erik en lançant un regard glacial au Fauve.

Charles leva les yeux en entendant le ton de son ami, quand cesserait-il donc de s'inquiéter autant pour lui ? Hank lui tendit le casque et il ignora le regard mécontent de l'autre mutant présent. Le Fauve sortit du Cerebro pendant que Charles s'installait devant la console, il allait poser le casque sur sa tête lorsqu'il sentit la main de son meilleur ami se poser sur son avant-bras.

-Au moindre signe de douleur ou de malaise, je coupe tout.

-Il me semble que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée, grimaça Charles, et cesse donc de te faire du souci, mon ami, tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme sourit à Erik tout en posant le casque sur sa tête.

-Tu fais décidément un adorable rat de laboratoire, confia son ami en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour l'observer avec attention. »

Charles secoua légèrement la tête avant de laisser son esprit se connecter à la machine. La puissance de l'appareil était différente et beaucoup plus grande que celle qu'il avait connu. Le jeune homme fit son possible pour rester stoïque et ne surtout pas alarmer son meilleur ami quand il sentit son esprit s'étendre sur plusieurs miles, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Erik broie le Cerebro et lui aussi par la même occasion ! Le jeune Professeur ne tarda pas à retrouver tout son contrôle. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il put approcher, frôler tous les esprits qui peuplaient l'état de Westchester. Il fut surpris de sentir soudain son pouvoir s'amplifier, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Cerebro lui permettrait d'atteindre tous les êtres vivants sur le continent Américain. Les mutants brillaient de cette lueur si particulière qui l'attirait par rapport à celle des êtres humains, ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux et il pouvait sentir la détresse de certains. Il s'approcha d'eux, son esprit tenta de les approcher, les effleurant d'une caresse emplie de réconfort, il regrettait de ne pouvoir faire plus. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à les identifier, le Professeur X pourrait les aider ? Alors qu'il se concentrait toujours plus, deux esprits attirèrent soudain son attention. Il les approcha avant de se heurter au bouclier du Professeur X. Charles lui adressa une excuse, justifiant son geste par une trop grande curiosité, il écouta sa version plus âgée lui offrir de les rejoindre. Le jeune homme inspira doucement avant de revenir à l'intérieur du Cerebro. Malgré ses paupières fermées, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard de son meilleur ami. Charles lui sourit tout en ôtant le casque de sur sa tête pour le poser délicatement sur la console.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit Erik.

-Oui, c'était formidable. Je regrette de ne pouvoir te faire partager cette expérience, murmura Charles dont la main effleura celle du Maître du métal.

-Tu sembles pourtant bouleversé, insista son ami dont il percevait la préoccupation dans le son de sa voix.

-J'ai effleuré tant d'esprits, confia-t-il d'une voix un brin tremblante, tous ces mutants, certains sont si jeunes et si fragiles… Je peux les percevoir, mais je ne peux pas les aider Erik, c'est si dur… Si je pouvais…

-Si tu pouvais, tu les étreindrais de ton esprit si rassurant, mais tu ne peux pas Charles, cela est malheureusement impossible. Cependant, regarde ce que tu as accompli ici ! Ton école est là et c'est un merveilleux refuge pour tous ces jeunes mutants, tu fais déjà beaucoup pour eux.

-Tu as peut-être raison, murmura Charles qui voulait se laisser convaincre par le discours passionné de son ami.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, affirma Erik en lui souriant. Maintenant, acceptes-tu de sortir de cette machine ?

Charles sourit avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Ils quittèrent le Cerebro pour trouver Hank qui les attendait patiemment sur le seuil. Le Fauve l'observa avec attention comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, le jeune Professeur lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'effleurer son esprit pour qu'il se joigne à eux.

-Où allons-nous ? Interrogea Erik alors qu'ils sortaient du manoir.

-Une petite surprise nous attend.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne pour tout le monde, ricana le Fauve après avoir humé l'air.

Même s'il fut surpris par les propos de Hank, Charles ne demeurait pas moins impatient de retrouver ses protégés devenus depuis des hommes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir un véhicule tout terrain garé dans l'allée, il put reconnaître la silhouette de Scott qui se tenait aux côtés de son mentor dont il poussait le fauteuil. Deux hommes discutaient avec eux avec un plaisir évident et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit un cri de joie dont le résonnement était familier à ses oreilles.

-Wow ! La vache !

Charles ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant l'expression de Sean qui gardait toujours quelques traits enfantins malgré les années passées. Il adressa un sourire à l'homme avant de se tourner vers Alex. Le jeune Professeur se heurta alors à un visage dur, les poings de son ancien protégé étaient serrés et son regard noir ne cessait de les fixer.

-Calme ton esprit, s'il-te-plaît, Alex, demanda doucement le vieux Professeur.

-Comment pouvez-vous le laisser entrer ici ? Gronda le blond furieux en ne quittant pas Erik du regard. Comment pouvez-vous l'accueillir à l'Institut, Professeur ?

-Alex, je t'en prie, Erik ne représente pas une menace, insista le Professeur X, il est notre invité.

-Invité ? Cracha Alex hors de lui.

Doucement, Charles se glissa devant Erik pour le dissimuler à la vue d'Alex et essayer ainsi d'apaiser le mutant, son geste, cependant, était un peu dérisoire étant donné que la carrure de son ami était bien plus imposante que la sienne. Il entendit vaguement Sean et Scott se joindre au Professeur Xavier pour tenter d'apaiser l'aîné des Summers. Pour sa part, il se concentrait sur l'esprit d'Erik pour dissuader ce dernier qui n'avait qu'une envie : remettre lui-même Alex à sa place.

_-Erik ! Soupira Charles en s'adressant par télépathie au Maître du métal. Tu peux comprendre son ressentit, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour accepter notre présence. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de le provoquer. _

_-Pas judicieux ? Pensa son ami. _

_-Oui, il me paraît évident que les pouvoirs d'Alex ont grandi, tout comme lui. _

_-Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de son self-control, ricana Erik. _

Charles ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel ! Ces deux-là avaient bien plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre, d'où certaines rencontres explosives ! Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami, lui demandant de rester tranquille, alors que le petit groupe approchait.

-Professeur ! S'écria joyeusement Sean qui voulut l'étreindre avant de se reculer maladroitement.

-Sean, sourit Charles en l'enfermant entre ses bras, je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. Alex.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec le blond avant de tirer légèrement sur son bras pour l'étreindre à son tour.

-Professeur, murmura Alex d'une voix émue en le serrant fermement contre lui.

-Hum !

Charles donna une légère pichenette mentale à son meilleur ami qui venait d'interrompre leurs retrouvailles. Aussitôt qu'Alex l'eut relâché, le blond se tourna vers Erik pour darder un regard noir sur lui.

-Vous ! Rugit-il en pointant du doigt le torse du Maître du métal. Tout cela s'est votre faute ! Vous…

-Alex ! Coupa le Professeur X. Il suffit ! Erik ne mérite pas tes reproches et encore moins ta colère pour des actes qu'il n'a pas commis !

-Pas encore, maugréa Havok, mais il le fera, soyez-en sûr !

Le jeune Professeur se raidit quand il vit Erik serrer les poings et avancer d'un pas vers son ancien protégé. Charles regarda avec un peu d'appréhension les deux hommes se faire face, ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'Erik ne tende une main vers Alex.

-Je n'ai qu'un seul désir, annonça Erik, protéger Charles ainsi que le ramener sain et sauf à notre époque.

-J'imagine que je dois vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, marmonna Alex, seulement, à votre place, je surveiller ai mes arrières.

-Judicieux conseil, Alex, sourit durement Erik, il semblerait que je t'ai au moins appris quelque chose.

Havok lâcha brutalement la main du Maître du métal comme s'il s'était brûlé avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre son sac et rejoindre le manoir.

-Restez loin de moi ! Ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur leur groupe alors qu'ils observaient Havok entrer dans la demeure et en claquer la porte.

-Bon et bien, ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça ? Remarqua maladroitement Sean.

-Il ne me fait pas peur, marmonna Erik.

-Si l'un comme l'autre, vous pouviez mettre de côté votre sale caractère de mâle dominant, tout serait plus simple, soupira Charles.

Le jeune Professeur passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sentir peser sur lui le regard de son meilleur ami qui l'observait avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Mâle dominant ? Répéta Erik d'un ton étrange et Charles ne put dire s'il était amusé ou offusqué.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, s'agaça-t-il, Alex et toi êtes bien trop semblables pour pouvoir cohabiter paisiblement. Alors, mets-y un peu du tiens, s'il-te-plaît !

Charles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le léger les lèvres serrées de son ami lorsqu'il entendit ses propos, il ne sut si c'était pour réprimer des paroles malheureuses ou pour retenir un sourire.

-Je ne ressemble pas à cette tête brûlée…, tenta-t-il tout de même.

-Ça suffit, coupa Charles en posant son index sur les lèvres de son ami pour l'inciter au silence.

-Pourquoi ne regagnerions-nous pas l'intérieur ? Offrit le Professeur X qui était visiblement amusé par leur petite altercation même s'il lui parut soucieux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en comprenant ce qui pouvait préoccuper son aîné, plusieurs élèves s'étaient massés derrière les grandes fenêtres pour observer ce qui se passait dans la cour.

-Je vous rejoins.

Charles voulut protester alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'éloigner vers le parc, mais le vieux Professeur attrapa doucement sa main pour attirer son attention.

-Rentrons, veux-tu ? Insista le vieil homme. »

Tout en jetant un dernier regard à son ami qui s'enfonçait sous le soleil couchant, il suivit le Professeur, Hank et Sean à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il fut tenté de laisser son esprit voguer vers celui du Maître du métal pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il fut assailli par les enfants qui voulaient passer du temps avec lui avant l'heure du coucher. Il s'assit au milieu des plus jeunes sur le tapis du salon tout en se disant qu'il pourrait dîner plus tard avec Erik.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Erik marcha en bordure du parc avant d'entrer dans un grand bâtiment bordé d'immenses baies vitrées. Il pénétra sans faire de bruit dans l'édifice qui était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Le Maître du métal observa pendant quelques secondes la forme bleutée qui évoluait sous l'eau. Arrivée en bout du couloir de natation, Mystique allait faire demi-tour quand elle l'aperçut. La mutante lui adressa un léger sourire avant de nager dans sa direction. Erik attrapa une serviette qu'il ouvrit face à elle et dans laquelle elle se réfugia. Après s'être essuyée, la mutante bleue jeta la serviette sur l'un des nombreux transats avant de lui adresser un regard soupçonneux.

« -Vas-tu parler ou vais-je prendre racine ici ?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je t'ai à l'œil, annonça Erik d'un ton dur.

-Que tu m'as à l'œil ? Répéta Mystique d'un ton moqueur.

Erik fit un pas dans la direction de la mutante, son regard glacial enveloppa la mutante alors qu'il tendait une main pour attirer une fine bande de fer qui se découpa de sur un transat pour venir s'enrouler autour du cou de Mystique avant qu'elle ne puisse y échapper.

-Contrairement à Charles, je ne suis pas naïf et aussi prêt à t'ouvrir les portes du manoir. Je t'ai à l'œil et si jamais tu le fais souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te le ferai regretter, crois-moi !

Un léger ricanement franchit les lèvres pincées de Mystique qui allait sûrement lui lancer une réplique cinglante à la figure, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, resserrant l'emprise du collier de fer autour du cou de la mutante qui grimaça.

-Que prépares-tu ? Qu'est-ce que Magneto manigance ? Ordonna Erik. Que veut-il de Charles ?

-Je…. Je n'en sais rien, articula difficilement Mystique à cause de la contention qui l'étouffait. Je… Je te signale… que… ai quitté… Confrérie… pour protéger Charles…

-Protéger Charles ? Siffla Erik. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas là pour l'espionner et lui planter un couteau dans le dos ?

-Ca, c'est plutôt ta spécialité ! Balança Mystique d'un ton hargneux.

La rage l'aveugla et son emprise sur le cou de sa prisonnière se resserra. Les pieds de la mutante quittèrent le sol alors qu'il la soulevait lentement. Enfin, il put voir la panique apparaître dans le regard de Mystique et cela le réjouit.

-Erik, arrête ! Intervint le Professeur X.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'elle cache ! Marmonna-t-il en ne quittant pas sa proie du regard.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai !

Erik ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit Alex entrer à la suite du Professeur Xavier, il ne savait pas si la tête de l'homme était plus risible quand il l'avait vu lui ou maintenant qu'il découvrait la présence de Mystique.

-Tout le monde se calme, demanda le vieux Charles de sa voix apaisante, Erik, relâche Raven, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ce n'est plus Raven, mais Mystique ! Rappela Alex dont il percevait autant la colère que le mépris. J'ai dû mal à l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec Erik.

-S'il-te-plaît, Erik, relâche Raven, implora le Professeur X.

Erik soupira, mais finit par accéder à la requête de son vieil ami et desserra son emprise sur le cou de Mystique. Alors que le métal chutait lourdement sur le sol, il entendit la mutante prendre une profonde respiration.

-Venez ! Ordonna simplement le Professeur en faisant faire demi-tour à son fauteuil.

Alex emboîta le pas à son mentor. Erik adressa un sourire narquois à Mystique à qui il offrit une légère courbette moqueuse pour qu'elle suive les deux hommes. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, la mutante passa devant lui et il en fut soulagé, il préférait l'avoir devant lui plutôt que de lui tourner le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se massèrent tous dans la cabine de l'ascenseur qui les emmena à l'étage. Erik ne tarda pas à comprendre que le Professeur les entraînait vers son bureau. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le vieil homme ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un album.

-Comme vous le savez, je n'étais qu'un petit garçon lorsque Raven et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, rappela Charles d'un ton empli de nostalgie. Les jours ont passé et nous avons fait connaissance, elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur son passé, le plus horrible était qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa date de naissance…

-Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup pleuré, se souvint Mystique en s'approchant de son frère, mais tu as décidé que le jour de notre rencontre serait celui de mon anniversaire. C'était l'hiver, nous étions coincés au manoir à cause de la neige et tu avais décidé de m'offrir un cadeau.

-Mère n'a guère apprécié que je coupe les roses blanches qui poussaient dans sa serre, heureusement, sa bouteille de gin l'a aidé à oublier ma punition.

-A tous mes anniversaires suivants, j'avais un cadeau et un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches.

-Très touchant, marmonna Alex qui lui vola sa réplique.

-Aussi impatient l'un que l'autre, sourit le vieux Charles, tout ceci pour vous dire que depuis le départ de Raven, je reçois chaque année pour mon anniversaire un beau bouquet de roses blanches.

Erik vit le regard d'Alex s'éclairer de compréhension avant qu'Havok n'ouvre frénétiquement la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Tu les as gardées ? S'exclama la mutante bleue.

Le Maître du métal se détourna d'Havok pour regarder vers le bureau où Charles avait ouvert l'album pour révéler sur chaque page une rose blanche séchée, une pour chaque année où la sœur et le frère avaient été séparés.

-Voilà pourquoi, mes amis, je sais que Raven ne me fera pas de mal. Malgré les années, malgré nos différents, nous sommes toujours frère et sœur.

Erik vit Mystique s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour enlacer les épaules de son frère avec ses bras et déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Sans même se concerter, Alex et lui quittèrent le bureau pour laisser ces deux-là essayer de récupérer le temps perdu. Alors qu'Havok disparaissait au bout du couloir, il sentit le Professeur X lui insuffler discrètement la réponse à la question qu'il se posait. Il sourit avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine où il trouva son jeune ami en train d'ouvrir les placards.

-Erik ! S'écria Charles visiblement ravi de son arrivée. J'étais en train de chercher quelque chose à manger, as-tu faim ?

-Oui, admit l'Allemand en s'approchant pour voir son ami sortir du pain de mie. Cependant, j'ai envie d'un vrai repas.

-D'accord, murmura Charles en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, cela devrait être dans mes capacités.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il voyait le regard perplexe que posait son ami sur les plaques de cuisson en se demandant comment elles pouvaient fonctionner.

-Te souviens-tu de notre pari ? Demanda-t-il en emprisonnant les mains du jeune Professeur entre les siennes.

-Notre pari ? Interrogea Charles en haussant un sourcil à la vue de leurs mains jointes.

-Oui, la partie de football, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Il me semble…

-Une soirée où tu te plie à mes volontés, dit Erik d'une voix un peu trop rauque alors que des désirs réprimés empoisonnaient son esprit, car je suis le gagnant.

-Cela reste sujet à discussion, il ne me semble pas que le match ait été des plus équitable…

-Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole ? Le coupa Erik en offrant une mine blessée.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Charles. Mais que veux-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Erik adressa une brève prière à une quelconque divinité pour que son esprit soit bien fermé au télépathe suppliant que ce dernier n'accède pas aux images de débauche qui peuplaient son esprit face à l'innocence candide qu'offrait son ami. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

-Erik ?

-Euh… Nous pourrions aller dîner à l'extérieur ? Proposa Erik qui rêvait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le jeune homme.

-N'est-il pas trop tard ? Murmura Charles en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge ornant l'un des murs de la cuisine.

-Il sera à peine 21h00 quand nous arriverons en ville.

-D'accord, mais nous n'avons pas de véhicule et, puis, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils nous laissent sortir.

-Charles, calme-toi, chuchota Erik en plongeant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, n'es-tu pas curieux de connaître le monde extérieur ?

-Si, admit le jeune homme dont le dilemme était clairement visible sur son visage.

-Bien et comme c'est moi qui suis en charge de cette soirée, nous sortons !

-Très bien, capitula Charles en affichant un petit sourire amusé, dans ce cas, c'est aussi toi qui va annoncer au Professeur que nous quittons l'enceinte de l'Institut !

-Quoi ? Non… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! Nous pouvons sortir sans demander son autorisation, je…

-Vraiment ? Insista Charles visiblement amusé par son embarras.

Erik sentit toutes ses certitudes s'écrouler une à une. Il ne pensait pas que le Professeur X les laisserait aussi facilement partir comme il le prétendait. Le monde extérieur leur était inconnu et peut-être dangereux, mais Erik était presque certain que la petite ville proche de l'Institut était toujours aussi calme. Cependant, ils ne pourraient quitter le manoir sans une petite aide.

-Non ! S'écria aussitôt Charles quand il croisa son regard. Non ! Il est hors de question que j'utilise mon don sur eux !

-Allons, Charles, il suffit de leur faire oublier notre présence pendant quelques heures.

-Non, mon ami, par ailleurs, tu ne crois pas que je pourrais tromper le Professeur X ? Il est bien plus puissant que moi et…

-Fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan !

-Erik….

-Nous ne serons absents qu'une heure ou deux, Charles, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver loin de tous ces cris d'enfants et de tous ces regards noirs !

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Erik sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il passait un bras possessif autour des épaules du jeune Professeur. Ils quittèrent la cuisine, puis, traversèrent le couloir pour sortir de la bâtisse et s'avancer dans la cour.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un choix judicieux, protesta Charles quand Erik déverrouilla à l'aide de ses pouvoirs les portières de la voiture d'Alex.

-Je pensais que tu as dû lui apprendre à partager ses jouets ? Sourit-il tout en s'installant derrière le volant. Allez, monte !

Charles se dandina quelque peu sur ses pieds avant de s'installer côté passager. Dès que la porte du véhicule fut refermée, Erik concentra son pouvoir sur le moteur qui se mit aussitôt en marche. Heureusement, la conduite n'avait pas trop changé, ainsi, il fit faire demi-tour au véhicule avant d'apprécier la vitesse avec laquelle celui-ci s'élança dans l'allée. Le Maître du métal allait ralentir quand il vit le visage crispé de son ami, mais il ne ralentit pas, comprenant soudain que Charles était en train de masquer leur fuite et leur future absence. Comme Erik l'avait prédit, il ne leur fallu guère de temps pour atteindre la petite ville.

-Oh, Erik ! Regarde ! Notre pub est toujours là ! S'écria Charles visiblement ravi.

Rien que pour l'expression de joie dessinée sur le visage de son ami, Erik était heureux d'avoir insisté pour quitter durant quelques heures l'Institut Xavier. Il gara la voiture dans une rue proche du pub et ils marchèrent côte à côte pour atteindre l'établissement.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Charles. Ils ont gardé la même décoration !

Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l'entrée, une pétulante jeune fille vint les accueillir et finit par les diriger vers une table se trouvant un peu à l'écart leur conférant une intimité qu'Erik apprécia.

-Euh… Erik ?

-Oui, Charles ?

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour nous faire manger gratuitement ? Demanda le Professeur mal à l'aise en effleurant sa tempe du bout de ses doigts.

-Bien sûr que non, nous allons payer ce repas.

-Mais comment ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent, du moins, pas de cette époque.

Erik hésita quelques secondes car il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Charles s'il apprenait qu'en plus de la voiture d'Alex, il avait aussi subtilisé le portefeuille de l'homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, essaya-t-il de le rassurer en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

Charles l'observa avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'hocher doucement la tête. Alors qu'il se demandait si le télépathe avait effleuré ses pensées, l'arrivée de la serveuse l'empêcha de poser la question. Ils commandèrent leur dîner et sirotèrent une boisson en attendant d'être servis ce qui arriva rapidement. Erik fut ravi de voir son ami se détendre, leur conversation était agréable et il appréciait la belle rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues du jeune homme à cause de la chaleur émanant de la salle. Erik but précipitamment une gorgée de sa bière pour essayer de garder la tête froide.

-Tu sais, je conviens que c'est une bonne idée de nous retrouver un peu seul, cela nous arrive rarement même à notre époque, confia Charles avec un sourire.

-Je suis d'accord, heureusement, il nous reste nos soirées pour jouer aux échecs.

-Heureusement que les enfants sont trop fatigués après leurs journées d'entraînement pour rester éveiller tard !

Erik acquiesça distraitement aux propos de son meilleur ami et, non, il ne faisait pas en sorte de les épuiser pour profiter de ces soirées en tête à tête avec le jeune Professeur.

-Cela va me manquer, murmura Charles d'une voix peinée.

-Pourquoi cela devrait s'arrêter ? S'étonna Erik. Je suis sûr que ton aîné doit avoir un plateau d'échec, nous pourrons continuer à jouer !

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, lui reprocha doucement son ami, tout ceci n'est qu'un sursis.

-Un sursis ?

-Erik, si nous n'avions pas disparu de cette plage pour arriver à cette époque, tu serais parti.

-Je…

Le Maître du métal se tut, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner Charles sur cette plage, le corps meurtri par sa faute. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, la séparation serait dure, il l'admettait, mais néanmoins, il était prêt à ce sacrifice pour protéger son ami.

-Je ne laisserai pas les êtres humains te faire du mal, déclara-t-il farouchement, même si cela implique que tu me haïsses.

-Erik, mon ami, pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Regarde ce que nous sommes devenus.

Il ne put réprimer une grimace en repensant au semblant d'homme auquel il ressemblait aujourd'hui, la folie paraissait l'avoir gagné, mais il semblait qu'il était toujours autant obsédé par Charles.

-L'école fonctionne, continua de plaider Charles, un grand nombre d'êtres humains respectent et acceptent les mutants, une guerre n'est pas nécessaire. Tu pourrais…

L'arrivée de la serveuse fit taire son meilleur ami. Elle déposa leurs assiettes et leur souhaita un bon appétit non sans offrir un clin d'œil à Charles, Erik ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer quand le Professeur lui répondit par un sourire charmeur. La jeune fille s'éloigna après avoir effleuré l'avant-bras de Charles ce qui le fit bouillir un peu plus. Erik se racla peu discrètement la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui en offrant une mine penaude avant de prendre une frite dans son assiette pour la mâchouiller. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que son ami ne revienne à la charge.

-Donc, reprit Charles en s'adossant contre la banquette, tu pourrais rester au manoir et m'aider à créer l'école. Tu ferais un magnifique instructeur, les enfants t'adorent.

-Ils me craignent, rectifia Erik.

-Aussi, mais cela ne les empêche pas de t'adorer. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que tout ceci ne serait pas possible sans les actions de Magneto et de la Confrérie. La crainte qu'elles ont dû inspirer ont sûrement permis à certains humains de revoir leur jugement, la crainte est une arme des plus redoutables.

-Cela ne t'étonnera pas si je te dis que je ne suis pas d'accord ? Soupira Charles.

-Je crains malheureusement que nous sommes tous deux bien trop têtus pour faire des concessions.

-Je pourrais en faire…, souffla le Professeur, mais pas sur les humains, se reprit-il brusquement.

Erik sourit tendrement à son ami. Ses pieds glissèrent entre ceux du jeune homme, laissant leurs mollets se frôler faisant naître une légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami. La serveuse vint à nouveau vers eux pour prendre leurs assiettes vides et ils lui commandèrent un café et un thé. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence.

-Le Professeur X a essayé de retrouver le mutant qui nous a amené ici, mais il n'y est pas parvenu, annonça soudain Charles un peu sombre, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses, soit Magneto lui a remis un casque semblable au sien, soit…

-Soit il est mort, termina Erik.

-Il faut que nous rentrions chez nous, Erik, je m'inquiète vraiment pour les enfants.

-Ils sont grands, Charles, et peuvent prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

Erik tenta d'offrir un sourire rassurant à son ami, il posa à nouveau sa main sur celle du Professeur, laissant son pouce tracer des cercles apaisants sur sa paume.

-Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il.

Son regard plongea et se perdit dans les immenses pupilles bleutées où il fut ravi de rencontrer un peu d'espoir, il resserra son emprise sur la main de Charles avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Vous deux, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'une distraction et peut-être même d'un petit coup de pouce, ajouta un homme quand Erik lâcha précipitamment la main de Charles. Tenez, mon ami m'a abandonné, vous en profiterez plus que moi ! Bonne soirée !

Erik observa d'un œil stupéfait l'homme s'éloigner de leur table pour finir par sortir de l'établissement. Que leur voulait-il ? Etait-ce un mutant ?

-Oh ! Ce sont des places de cinéma, déclara Charles en montrant les deux tickets que l'homme avait laissé. La séance est pour dans 10 minutes. Je me demande si cela a aussi beaucoup changé…

-Sûrement, marmonna Erik en cherchant la silhouette de l'homme dans la rue maintenant sombre, pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier ?

-J'aimerais, admit le jeune homme, mais cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes partis.

-Nous pouvons nous permettre d'être absents deux heures, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être, mais nous ignorons la durée du film ?

-Rien ne nous empêche de partir avant la fin de celui-ci.

Erik savait parfaitement que la curiosité serait plus forte, Charles finit par se lever, il régla leur repas avant de rejoindre le hall où ils récupèrent leurs vestes. Il s'empressa de prendre celle du Professeur pour, tel un gentilhomme, l'aider à l'enfiler, ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce du cou de Charles quand il arrangea son col.

-Merci, soupira son ami.

Ils quittèrent le pub pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit maintenant noire, ils n'avaient pas à aller bien loin, le cinéma se trouvant au coin de la rue. Ils donnèrent leurs tickets à un homme qui leur indiqua la salle. Tout comme lui, Charles se sentait un peu perdu et dépaysé. Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle où des personnes étaient déjà installées. Erik grimpa les marches pour atteindre une rangée de fauteuils isolés, il prit place sur l'un des trois sièges et son ami se fondit dans le siège au côté du sien.

-C'est beaucoup plus confortable qu'à notre époque, se réjouit Charles en se pelotonnant dans son fauteuil. »

Erik lui adressa un sourire avant de se caler dans son propre siège. Son regard erra vaguement sur les autres occupants de la salle, des couples pour la plupart. Il se raidit quelque peu dans son fauteuil quand il aperçut deux jeunes hommes se pencher l'un vers l'autre, s'adressant un regard complice avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent pour un doux baiser. Alors qu'il attendait une réaction vive des autres spectateurs, personne ne bougea, tous semblaient trouver normal que deux hommes s'embrassent en public ! Sur le point de faire part de sa stupeur à Charles, il fut contraint de se taire car les lumières venaient de s'éteindre. Son meilleur ami sursauta quand une musique tonitruante résonna dans la salle. L'obscurité fut soudain percée par des couleurs vives sur l'écran, la main de Charles saisit la sienne, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent fermement alors qu'ils s'habituaient à l'ambiance régnant dans la salle obscure.

Les minutes passaient et Erik avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se tortiller dans son fauteuil. A ses côtés, Charles restait stoïque et il se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise de voir qu'il était le seul à être perturbé par les images qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. Le film traitait de plusieurs histoires d'amour, des espérances, des difficultés que rencontrait chaque couple. A ce moment de l'histoire, deux hommes se disputaient, l'un souhaitant adopter un enfant, alors, que l'autre paraissait plus réticent. La dispute éclata avant que les deux acteurs ne se réconcilient. Erik remua un peu plus dans son siège quand le plus grand des acteurs déboutonna précipitamment la chemise du plus jeune. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en repensant au nombre de fois où il avait rêvé d'avoir les mêmes gestes envers Charles. Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il imaginait ses mains caresser le torse pâle pendant que ses lèvres s'activeraient à laisser une trace de leur passage sur la peau tendre du cou du Professeur. Il pourrait sentir son corps plus petit être pressé contre le sien, sa chaleur irradierait tout son être alors que son parfum lui ferait perdre la tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouveraient pour un baiser violent et plein de passion alors qu'il pourrait percevoir la dureté de Charles contre sa cuisse… Un gémissement lui échappa ce qu'il regretta aussitôt quand son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui.

« -Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Erik dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur Charles, son souffle chaud balayait sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Des gémissements plus que significatifs leur parvinrent depuis l'écran lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans faire un geste irréparable.

-Veux-tu que nous sortions ? Proposa Charles.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Charles se pencha un peu plus vers lui, l'une de ses mains se posant sur son torse. Erik n'aurait qu'à poser une main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer et faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, sa main était déjà en place et ses doigts jouaient avec les fins cheveux ornant la base de la nuque de Charles.

-Sortons !

Erik retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé en entendant l'ordre de son ami. Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches dans l'obscurité, il fut distrait pendant quelques secondes de ses tracas par la maladresse de son meilleur ami. Il rattrapa Charles qui venait de manquer une marche dans sa précipitation pour sortir. Il enlaça fermement la taille du jeune Professeur et le guida vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Charles se détacha précipitamment de son étreinte pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux et s'adosser contre le mur.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il à s'excuser.

Erik perdit ses mots quand il vit le visage de Charles éclairé par la faible lueur d'un lampadaire, ses joues étaient empourprées, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu éclatant et ses lèvres rouges semblaient l'appeler pour un baiser… Il sursauta quand il sentit la main douce de Charles caresser sa joue, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami s'était approché. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage aussi innocent que désirable de son vis-à-vis. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans son torse quand il sentit les mains de Charles se poser sur ses épaules, ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes leur place sur les hanches du jeune homme dont le visage ne cessait de se rapprocher. Erik ferma les yeux quand il sentit enfin leurs lèvres se toucher avant qu'elles ne bougent timidement les unes contre les autres. La pression de ses mains sur les hanches de Charles se fit plus ferme alors que leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection à sa plus grande satisfaction. Erik passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme, lui demandant ainsi l'autorisation pour approfondir leur baiser.

-Hey ! Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Charles sursauta entre ses bras, brisant leur baiser pour jeter un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens qui passaient dans la rue. Le jeune homme détourna son visage pour cacher la couleur cramoisie de ses joues. Erik serra les dents et les poings tout en lançant un regard meurtrier aux jeunes gens qui s'éloignaient déjà. Il pouvait sentir le métal pulser dans la rue…

-Erik ! Non ! Calme-toi, ils ne faisaient que nous taquiner, tenta de l'apaiser Charles. Regarde, ils nous ont déjà oubliés.

Le Maître du métal se détendit un peu en entendant les propos de son ami. Il devait admettre que Charles avait raison, la remarque s'était voulue plus amusante que blessante, cependant, elle avait brisé la magie de leur premier baiser.

-Il est temps de rentrer, murmura doucement Charles en lui prenant la main.

-Je n'en ai guère envie, protesta Erik qui tira sur la main du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui pour qu'il se retrouve blotti entre ses bras.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, le gronda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, rentrons avant que tout le monde ne s'inquiète et puis nous devons discuter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, admit Erik. »

Tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Charles pour le garder contre lui, ils marchèrent pour retrouver la voiture d'Alex. Erik ne pouvait croire en sa chance, il semblerait que son meilleur ami partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui et cela le transportait de bonheur. Malheureusement, il savait que tout ne serait pas simple, comment leur couple pourrait survivre alors qu'ils avaient des idéaux si différents ? Ne devrait-il pas tout arrêter avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux blessés ? Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Charles, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à le voir parqué comme un animal, étudié et peut-être torturé voire tué par les humains. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de plonger son nez dans les cheveux de Charles pour se rassurer. N'aurait-il donc jamais le droit d'être heureux ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Restant à bonne distance, la femme observa le couple tourner au bout de la rue. Elle avait pour consigne de garder ses distances, mais ces deux-là ne semblaient pas se préoccuper d'elle, elle avait même du mal à reconnaître les deux plus puissants mutants au monde en ces deux jeunes hommes. Elle attrapa son téléphone quand elle les vit approcher de leur véhicule.

« -Ils arrivent vers vous. Ils sont seuls. Oui, Monsieur, je suis certaine que ni les X-Men, ni la Confrérie ne les surveillent. Oui, Monsieur, ils sont démunis. »

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha avant de s'arrêter au coin de la rue pour observer les deux hommes se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, elle se moquait de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'aîné des deux, mais elle avait l'irrépressible envie de protéger le plus jeune. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais son regard lui faisait penser à un magnifique ciel bleu un jour de printemps…


End file.
